Behind Blue Optics
by XxLaBellaNottexX
Summary: A new autobot has crash landed on earth to help Optimus Prime bring Megatron's reign to an end. Not only does she fight the war between the Autobots and Decepticons but she also fights a war within her spark. OC/Bee & OC/Ironhide - On Hiatus!
1. A New Ride

Just a note before you begin reading ... anything that italicized is obviously spoken and anything that's in bold is spoken through the comlink and last but not least anything thats not italicized or bold is a thought. =] Please review!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cool, crisp wind whipped through the air. The stars burned like diamonds. The calm earth was suddenly shaken by fiery balls that were quickly made contact with the earth's crust. They all seemed to land in a vast field. One of the comets, started to open up it looked as if it was transforming into something. A large black mech stood up and scanned the landscape, looking for its companions. It began to walk slowly, still scanning the ground. Another mech appeared and they walked off to find the last of the trio. "_Starfire, we need to find Optimus.._" A low, slightly gruff voice broke the silence.

"_Yes, but before we do that happens, we need to find alt. modes._ "A soft, smooth voice spoke.

The trio trekked across the field when they came upon a dark road, no streetlights, no houses... no life whatsoever. Starfire walked behind other two mechs. "_You know boys maybe we should split up and look around._" The two mechs nodded. "_You're right Sunstreaker, you go right. I ll go left and Star you go straight._"The mech who was addressed as Sunstreaker nodded. _"Wheeljack, if one of finds a car dealership then we could all meet there and choose an alt."_

_"That's a good idea, Star..if you find one let us know."_ Star nodded and ran off in her direction, while the other two ran off in theirs. It was dark and the wind swept across Starfire's metal skin. It felt as if she was walking for hours when finally she saw some lights ahead. She walked towards them, she was on a residential road a nice residential road. The houses on this street looked as if they belonged in a magazine where the common man could only stare at them and wish they had the money to buy them. She walked down the street looking at the luxurious cars in the driveways. '**Hey boys come to where I am I think you can find some pretty sweet alts here.**' She sent out of the message to Sunstreaker and Wheeljack.

While she waited, she continued to waltz down the street, admiring the cars. She stopped at one house and looked at the gorgeous car sitting in the driveway... a red Jaguar XKR. 'Bingo...' Star scanned the car and within seconds she had transformed into the Jag. She drove up and down the street a few times, adjusting to her new form. Shortly after, Wheeljack and Sunstreaker showed up. They walked over to Star who was waiting in front of a random driveway. Starfire transformed back into her full form, her new paint job glimmering in the light. "_Hurry up guys, we don't want to be spotted._"

"_Star it's in the middle of the night._" Wheeljack cocked a brow.

"_Regardless, we don't know how late some of these humans stay awake._" Star transformed back into the Jaguar and waited for the boys. Within moments, a Corvette Stingray Concept and a 2006 Mustang showed up at her side. Let s roll, Star. Sunstreaker sped off first, typical. Wheeljack and Starfire quickly followed after him. They were on their way to the base, to be reunited with their family and friends and more importantly, to continue to fight by Optimus' side.


	2. Upon Arrival

**Note**: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!! I only own Starfire. Also, anything that italicized is obviously spoken and anything that's in bold is spoken through the comlink and last but not least anything thats not italicized or bold is a thought.

Hey guys, thanks for the feedback!! I appreciate it. =] I m going to try to update as much as possible for right now I can probably update every other day but soon I ll start updating once a week. If you haven t done so already, set up an alert for either me or the story. Please review and enjoy!

Ahhhh also note that "solar cycle" means 1 year in cybertronian slang. Hehe. =]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire, Sunstreaker and Wheeljack drove off into the darkness, making their way to Optimus and the rest of their fellow autobots. Prime had explained what had happened in the past few years on earth. They learned about a boy named Samuel Witwicky and his girlfriend Mikaela Banes. They had learned that Megatron was once defeated but he was resurrected and proceeded with his plans to destroy the human race. They also knew that Optimus was hoping they had completed their mission before leaving Cybertron and Cybertron's moon. "**Optimus, we have our alts. We need your coordinates.**"

The trio drove along a darkened dirt road, waiting to hear from Optimus. Starfire was anxious to get to the base. They had only been on earth for a few hours but she was already getting tired. The journey from Cybertron s moon was long and tiresome, they needed to recharge. "**Starfire our coordinates are 7 20'S 72 25'E. You are 15 miles from us.**" Star thanked Optimus and let the boys know their new three of them put the coordinates into their GPS and started to make their way to the base. "**When you all arrive I will introduce you to Major William Lennox.**"

"**Alright sir, we should be there soon. I have calculated that we will be arriving in approximately 15 minutes.**" Normally, it would take long to drive 15 miles but since there was no one on the roads at 3:42 in the morning, the trio was clocked doing a little over 60 and sometimes reaching into the 70s. Optimus acknowledged and then there was radio silence.

After about 3 minutes, Sunstreaker broke the silence. "**Star... I just noticed something...**" Star, being the leader of the pack, was trying to concentrate on the road. These roads were nothing like the roads on Cybertron... she had to get used to them. "**What's that Sunny?**"

"**You have a great aft.**" Star could of stopped dead in her tracks. Was he serious? She had a great aft? What... a... loser...

"**Shut up Sunny...**" Star let out a soft laugh through her com. If Star could roll her optics, she would. She had to admit to herself though that she was flattered. She had been stuck on Cybertron's moon with Sunny and Wheeljack for awhile and Sunstreaker hit on her every chance he got... but he never got any play. Starfire wasn't interested in a relationship, she wanted to just focus on their mission but now that they've made it to earth she felt that maybe it was time to... play.

Yes, it was true Sunstreaker was a bit of a brute and his relationships with bots were strained, even with his own brother, but he had developed a soft spot for Starfire. "**You know you want my sexy metal body**."

"**Uhh yeah okay Sunny.**" Star was having a hard time concentrating now. Did she want him or was she just overly frustrated by the lack of companions? "**I'm so much better than most of the Autobots**." How typical of Sunstreaker...gloating about his greatness. He was trying to break her... trying to get her to say that she wanted him. Starfire, however, was unsure of her feelings towards Sunstreaker. On Cybertron's moon he had been a little stand offish at first but that broke after a solar cycle. She thought he was a good looking bot... there was no doubt about that but was she in love with him? Highly doubtful. "**Yeah we know Sunny now shut up. I'm trying to concentrate.**"

"**Smooth move...**" Wheeljack laughed through the comlink. Sunny had accidentally opened up all three links so Wheeljack got to hear all of Sunny's pathetic attempts at hooking Starfire. "**Pshh she totally wants me.**"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Finally, they reached NEST's base. The two soldiers that were standing in booth watched as the three luxury cars approached the gates. The trio rolled in and went straight for the main hangar. Optimus stood waiting for them. Starfire was the first to transform and she ran over and gave Optimus a huge hug... typical. "**...Wow Starfire. Way to act like an adult.**"

"**Shut the frag up or you won't be looking at my aft end anymore.**" Starfire turned on her heel and let an evil smile play at her mouth. Sunstreaker gave Star a dirty look then acknowledged Optimus. Wheeljack also said his hello, after laughing at Sunstreaker, of course. They then followed Optimus to where Lennox was. Once all the his' and hello's were said, Optimus went straight to business. "**Did you guys find out anything?**" Star looked at Wheeljack and Sunstreaker and slowly turned back to Optimus.

"**We did but we don't think you re going to like it...**"


	3. Old Friends & A New Love?

**Note**: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!! I only own Starfire. Also, anything that italicized is obviously spoken and anything that's in bold is spoken through the comlink and last but not least anything thats not italicized or bold is a thought.

Hey guys...I am so sorry this is taking SO long to introduce Bumblebee but I promise he will be coming up shortly. =] I will also be working Ironhide and the other OC into the story soon. Enjoy && review!! If you have any questions, you can always send me a message.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus looked at the trio with concern. "**Well, what did you find out?**" Lennox walked across the platform in the main hangar, over to a setup camera. He was talking to someone…probably General Morshower. Starfire looked back over at Prime. "**Umm…yeah Wheeljack what did we find?**" Star looked over at Wheeljack, her optics pleading with him.

Wheeljack stared at Prime for a moment before he spoke. "**Uhhh…well sir,** **we've searched our moons and various stars…we cannot find the rarefied energon.**"

Optimus turned away from the trio and shook his head. "**We need to find it…I believe that the rarefied energon will be our last hope.**" It might have been true…the rarefied energon would be able to make new transformers. That type of energon is what makes a transformers spark but unfortunately the trio couldn't find any. Primus had kept its location very secret. Only of one his thirteen originals knew the location. Optimus let out a deep sigh. "**I'm assuming you haven't found Breakaway then?**"

Starfire shook her head. "**No, sir. We were unable to locate him. Sources have told us he's still alive, but we could not find him.**" Not being able to locate Breakaway was another blow to Optimus. All of the autobots knew that Breakaway was magnificent. He could repair wounds that Ratchet couldn't even dream of repairing.

Optimus nodded his head. "**Thank you all for trying. We will have to continue to fight this war the best way we can. You're all dismissed.**" The trio turned and began to walk out of the hangar, looking for their compartment bays, which were located in a special hangar built for the autobots. Optimus turned and spoke again, stopping the trio in their tracks. "**Before you go to the other hangar, Sunstreaker….you're brother is waiting for you.**"

Sunstreaker nodded. "**Oh great…family reunion.**" He turned to Starfire.

"**I'll see you soon.**" He winked at her and then stalked off to meet up with his twin, Sideswipe. Optimus turned back to Lennox and began talking with him. Star looked at Wheeljack and shook her head and began to the compartment bays.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Starfire walked to her new compartment bay. It was cold, dark and gray. She let out a soft sigh as she entered. 'This is home now.' There was a large desk and what looked to be an oversized cot. It almost looked like human sleeping quarters. She raised a brow and shook her head. Standing in the doorway was her old friend, Arcee. Starfire turned around and almost jumped out of her metal skin. Arcee simply smiled at her. "**Primus, Arcee! Don't sneak up on me like that!**"

Arcee laughed and ran over and gave Star a hug. "**Was being stuck with Sunny that bad of an experience?**" She laughed again. "**You know Star…he is quite cute and he won't shut up about you.**"

Starfire shook her head and laughed. "**Did he send you in here…?**" Arcee just stared at her then began to laugh. Sunstreaker actually sent Arcee to talk to her about him. Wow. Sunny must have had it bad for Starfire. To be honest, Star was a bit taken aback … Sunny had never acted like this to anyone. Sunstreaker never had an intimate relationship with another bot, at least none that Starfire knew of. He was always so full of himself. It was weird to see care for anyone…he didn't even show his brother much love.

"**He really likes you. Which is kind of awe-inspiring to all of us…you know how he is.**" Again, Star could only shake her head. She walked over to the door of her compartment bay and shut it. She turned back to Arcee. "**He's cute, Arcee. But I'm not sure about him.**"

"**Well, he's going to be after you now, so watch out.**" Arcee laughed and sat down on the large cot and crossed her legs. "**Skids, Mudflap, 'Hide, and everyone else is waiting to see you. We all missed you.**" Star smiled at her. Star missed everyone too. It was tough being away from everyone, they were the only family that she has now. "**I've missed you guys to…let's go.**"

Star and Arcee made their way out to where everyone was hanging out. Starfire saw Ironhide training some of the new recruits and Ratchet was standing up, incase anything went wrong. Skids and Mudflap were arguing with each other…typical. Sideswipe waved Starfire and Arcee followed. "**Hello ladies.**"

"**Hi Sides.**" Both of the femmes answered simultaneously. Sunstreaker looked at Starfire up and down … checking her out. He looked like one of those humans that would stare at a beautiful woman and then lick his lips. Disgusting. "**How have you been Star?**"

"**Eh, I've been alright. Your brother and Wheeljack were a handful, but I've been through worse.**" Starfire gave Sunny a condescending smile. Sunstreaker just stared at her, with a dirty look on his face. Sideswipe looked at Sunny and laughed. "**I'm not surprised…**"

"**Hey Star…why don't we get out of here and talk for a bit.**" Star looked at Sunstreaker and cocked a brow. Talk? Why in the hell did he want to talk? "**What do you want to talk about Sunny?**" Sunstreaker took a few steps toward Star and put his arm around her shoulder. He started to walk away and Star had no choice but go with him. Arcee turned back to Sideswipe and shrugged her shoulders.

"**Well I thought we could talk about us…**"

"**Oh? What about us?**" This was intriguing. Sunstreaker was trying to put the moves on her. Star wanted to have a little bit of fun while she was on earth, since this was going to be her new home but she was still unsure about Sunstreaker. After he warmed up to her on Cybertron's moon, she felt that there may be a connection between the two of them. Star still thought he was an arrogant ass though.

"**Umm…well I think you're really special and you know how I am with the other bots. I'm very…reserved.**" Star looked at him, as they continued to walk outside of the hangar. Reserved? Is that what he wanted to call it? "**I know I come off as a jerk but that's just who I am, ya know?**" Starfire shook her head; she didn't know what to say to him. His voice was rough but he sounded so genuine when he spoke. He was actually opening up for once. This was definitely a side Starfire had never seen. To be honest, no one had probably ever seen this side of Sunny…not even Sideswipe. "**So … what to say? You wanna be my lady?**" Star stopped and stared at Sunstreaker.

"**Whoa, Sunny, umm…why don't we take this slowly and see where it takes us…**" Sunstreaker was hesitant in answering but after a few moments he nodded his approval. Star didn't want Sunny to feel like she was rejecting him because she wasn't. She just needed time to think things through. There were a lot of bots on earth and Starfire didn't want to grab one right of the bat …she wanted to fully check out her options.

"**Starfire…may I see you please?**" Starfire and Sunny both turned around to see Optimus standing near the entrance to the main hangar. "**Of course, sir.**" Star's optics met Sunny's and she smiled up at him. He nodded and walked off, meeting back up with Sideswipe and Arcee.

Starfire walked over to Optimus and looked up at his great form. "**I'd like you to meet up with Bumblebee at his address. I'd like you to look after Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela Banes. Sam is being tracked by the Decepticons and I fear that they might try and kidnap Mikaela for information on Sam's whereabouts.**" Starfire nodded and transformed into the red Jaguar XKR. She put the address into her GPS and drove off…looking for her assignment.


	4. New Mission

Hey guys!! So there's a few things I need to mention...Starfire will be using her avatar quite a bit because of her new mission. I'm not sure yet if Bumblebee will be using his...you guys can decide that. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit slow ... I'm trying the best I can. Haha I really don't want this story to turn into a mary-sue so I'm trying not to have Starfire jump any mechs just yet. =] But you'll learn more about Star's past and you'll even see Bee show some slight...and I do mean slight...interest in her. =]

Like always, review and enjoy!! Also, if you have any ideas of what should happen next I'll be more than happy to consider them. =]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was bright and the stars danced around it. Star wished she could take in the sights of earth but she had a new mission to do…there was no time for fun right now. She was exhausted but she knew she'd be able to relax once she met up with Bumblebee. She drove along the long, lonely road, her holomatter avatar sat behind the wheel. It was getting close to morning and Starfire didn't want the humans to see a car driving around without a driver.

Starfire rolled down the window and felt as a cool breeze wisp through her hair. Starfire was unsure if she should transform when she got to Sam's or if she should just stay in her avatar mode. She figured it would just be easier to stay in her avatar form, as to not scare the humans.

After about 20 minutes, Starfire turned down a residential road, looking for Sam's home. She turned her head left and right, until she finally came upon the house. It was a fairly decent sized house, tan in color. There were a lot of bushes and plants out in the front. It was a gorgeous house.

Starfire parked in front and got out of the car. She stood there for a minute, just staring up at the house, admiring it. She walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. She turned her back on the door and looked down the street at all the other houses. It was quiet, pleasant. Star liked it here. She smiled to herself and continued to admire the homes of the humans.

The door opened and Starfire turned to see an older woman staring at her. "**Uh…can I help you?**" Star smiled at her, her avatar's dark brown hair falling back onto her shoulders. "**Yes, I'm looking for Samuel Witwicky…**" There were heavy footsteps running down the stairs and to the front door. "**Mom! Mom! It's for me!**" Mrs. Witwicky turned rapidly and faced her son.

"**Well, she's here. And she's gorgeous….does Mikaela know about this**?" Star let out a soft laugh and watched the two talk. "**Yeah, mom she does.**"

Sam's mother turned back to Star and looked her up and down. "**So dear, what's your name?**" Her eyes looked at Starfire excitedly. "**I'm…**" Before Star could even get her name out, Sam yelled. "**Mom! Don't you have to make breakfast or something?**"

"**Well, yeah…but….**" Sam began to push his mother out of the doorway and into the kitchen. Star could still hear her talking to Sam. "**…I just wanted to know her name…**"

"**Her name is Morgan, mom. Happy?**" Sam ran back to the door and looked at Starfire. "**I'm sorry but she can't know your real name just yet.**" Starfire nodded. Sam gestured for her to come in and Starfire did. She stepped over the threshold and sat down on the couch.

"**So where is Bumblebee?**" Sam down next to her and picked up the remote for the television and clicked it on. He started to flip through the channels, looking for something interesting to watch. "**He's out in my dad's garage, resting. Did you want me to take you to him now, or should we wait?**"

"**We can wait. I don't want to disturb him.**" Star looked at the television. She was quite intrigued by it. As Sam flipped through the channels, she caught glimpses of sports, game shows, news, cartoons and even a few crazy reality shows. She sat back into the couch and crossed her legs, making herself comfortable.

"**So, Sam … do your parents know about the autobots and decepticons?**"

"**Yeah, they do, actually. Last year they were attacked while they were vacationing in Paris.**"

Starfire nodded. She had heard the decepticons sent a large amount of cons to earth. The Fallen thought that he was going to finish what he started millions of years ago. Boy was he wrong.

"**She just doesn't want any more of them in her house.**" Sam laughed a bit, recalling the shard incident. Sam began to tell Starfire about the incident that had only taken place a year ago. Star shook her head and laughed when she heard that Sam's poor mother was attacked by a waffle iron. "**Well luckily for your mother…I'm Mikaela's guardian so I'll be living at her residence.**" Star flashed a smile at Sam.

Sam went to go eat his breakfast, while Star sat in the living room, watching the TV. "Samuel, you should have asked her if she was hungry…" Sam's mother walked into the room and looked down at Star. "**Morgan, are you hungry?**"

"**Oh no thank you. I actually ate before I got here.**" Star smiled up at his mother and then turned towards the front door when the bell rang. A beautiful, dark haired girl stood in the doorway and smiled at Sam's mother. "**Hello, Mrs. Witwicky. Sam still home?**"

"**Oh hi, Mikaela. Yeah, he's eating his breakfast. Would you like something to eat?**"

"**No thank you. I had my breakfast.**"

Sam's mother nodded and turned towards Starfire. "**That's Morgan, a friend of Sam's. Did you want to sit with her while Sam eats?**"

"**Of course.**" Mikaela walked into the living room and sat next to Starfire. She waited until Sam's mom was out of earshot. "**You must be Starfire…right?**" Star nodded and extended her hand to Mikaela.

"**It's nice to meet you, Mikaela.**" Mikaela shook her hand and smiled. She told Star it was nice to meet her as well. "So, do you know Bumblebee?"

"**Yes, I do actually. I haven't seen him in such a long time though. And being up on Cybertron's moon, I was put on radio silence, so that we wouldn't be discovered.**"

"**We?**"

Star nodded. "**I was stationed on one of Cybertron's moons with two other autobots. Sunstreaker and Wheeljack. You know Sunstreaker's twin, Sideswipe.**"

Just then, Sam walked into the living room and sat down beside Mikaela and gave her a kiss. "**Good morning, beautiful.**"

"**Good morning, Samuel.**" Mikaela smiled at him and gave him a kiss back. Star slightly felt like a third wheel. "**Maybe I should go see Bumblebee now?**"

"**Oh yeah, I'm sorry.**"

The three of them got up and walked into the backyard. There was a lovely little pathway and a water fountain. The backyard was just as beautiful as the front of the house. They walked over to a beat down looking shed, which happened to be Sam's father's garage. Did 'Bee actually like living in there? 'Oy…'

There wasn't a door to be opened because Bumblebee had broken through it when Sam had activated the shard. There was just a plastic tarp over it. Sam held the tarp up and the three of them stepped inside the garage.

There he was…the 2010 yellow camaro with black racing stripes. Star smiled at him and waited for him to wake up and transform. Starfire leaned up against a large rack with numerous knick knacks and tools. The radio came on and said "_Good morning_" …it was a voice from one of the many stations that Bumblebee had on his Sirius radio.

"**'Bee…I assume you know what I'm supposed to be doing today? Optimus didn't really tell me anything else…he just told me to come here and talk to you.**"

Bumblebee transformed and looked down at Starfire. It looked to Star that he barely used his avatar. He nodded at her. He spoke, using various radio stations. "**He said…to go….with…Mikaela.**"

"**And just watch her?**" Starfire cocked her brow and continued to look at Bumblebee. He looked so different. She couldn't even remember the last time seen on Cybertron. She did remember however the heroic thing he did for her.

--It was quite a long time ago…the decepticons were rising to power and their numbers were growing daily. She didn't even want anything to do with the war that was going on at the time. She remembered it very clearly. It was beautiful day on Cybertron. Her family was searching for an energon source. Optimus had sent her father on a mission to find energon. Normally he wouldn't think of bringing his family on a mission but he had no choice. Cons were attacking anyone who was in the city. Her father needed to get his family out of there but he didn't want to leave them. That's when it happened. And it happened so fast. Constructicons had launched an attack. Star's father grabbed her arm and dragged her to the nearest safe spot, which happened to be a dark tunnel. Her father was a part of Optimus' army, so he transformed and took off for the battle. Star's, her brother, younger sister and mother could see him perfectly clear, trying to fight off 3 constructicons at once. It was useless...within minutes he was ripped apart.

She saw the 3 decepticons coming towards her family. Her mother, brother, sister and herself were grabbed. Since there were only 3 Star was able to make a break for it, but she refused. She tried to help her family fight the cons. She kicked, punched, and even bit one of them. One by one her family fell. The 3 cons were now beating on Star. She cried out in pain, she didn't think anyone was around. She didn't think anyone would hear her. She knew she was going to die. Her systems were failing and they were failing fast, she was close to death. She had blacked out but she could still hear what was going on around her. Autobots had come to help her. She heard one of them call out for a bot named "Ratchet." Star's father was a fighter but she had never met any of his fellow soldiers...until now. As Ratchet worked, she heard the battle start to die down. After a few more minutes, it sounded as if it had ended. Her optics came back online and she looked up at her saviors. She saw 3 figures standing over her and a deep voice spoke to her. "**You'll be alright; we're taking you back to the Autobot base.**" Star later learned that the bot that spoke to her was Ratchet. "**Ratchet...we need to get her out of her fast...I'm sure Megatron is going to send out another strike force.**" This voice belonged to Ironhide. The 3rd figure didn't say anything just yet...he just stared at her. She later learned that this bot was Bumblebee and he was the one that spotted her being attacked...he was the one that truly saved her life. If it wasn't for Bee seeing her, she would be gone.--

Bumblebee nodded and explained to Star that she was going to play the same role as he did. He was Sam's guardian and all Starfire was really going to do was be a guardian to Mikaela. She didn't mind that one bit…she knew she'd be seeing action, since Sam was a wanted.

'Bee also explained to her about a man named Galloway. He told her that he was probably going to a thorn in their side. He had his eye on NEST since they began the secret program and he wanted them gone. He felt that Optimus and the rest of the autobots were doing more harm than good but he was very wrong. Galloway thought they by giving Sam over … the decepticons would just leave. Again…he was sadly mistaken. Thankfully, he didn't have a chance to hand over Sam.

"**Should I leave now? Or are we doing something?**"

"**Well, we're going to find somewhere for me to stay….Optimus doesn't think its safe for me to stay at home anymore. I'll still be going to school but it's probably not safe for me to dorm there.**" That actually made a lot of sense. Sam wouldn't be safe at home … and neither would his parents. The faster they found a safe haven for Sam ... the better.

"**What about Mikaela?**"

"**Well the cons don't really want me for anything … they're really just going after Sam. But I want to stay as close to him as possible.**" Sam looked at Mikaela and told her 'no'. He wanted nothing more than for her to follow him back to his college but he knew it wasn't safe for her. She put up an argument that Starfire and her could get an apartment close to his school and she would still be out of Star's way. Star and 'Bee just sat there and listened to them argue. Starfire thought it was a good idea but it was ultimately up to what Optimus thought was best.

"**We really should see what Optimus thinks first…**" Sam and Mikaela nodded in agreement. They had no choice. Starfire sent Optimus a message, asking what he thought would be best. He responded back saying he thought that Mikaela maybe should stay close to the base but he also wanted her to able to be close to Sam. Star had a slightly new objective. She was now going with Bumblebee and Sam to the east coast and Mikaela would be going to.

"**Looks like we're going to have to a find an apartment, Mikaela.**" Starfire smiled at her and Sam. Sam seemed happy that Mikaela was going to be close to him but he was also afraid for her life. He didn't want her getting hurt. Bumblebee just looked at Star. He was looking at her the same way he did when he saved her.

"**Let's roll out.**" Star and 'Bee transformed. Starfire used her avatar and sat behind the wheel. Mikaela got into the car with Starfire and Sam got into Bumblebee. From the looks of it, 'Bee wasn't using his avatar yet. They drove off, making their way to the east coast … to Sam's college.


	5. Take A Rest

I didn't know if you could post pictures onto the site SO I posted the link in my profile. Lol I hope you guys like it. I have a link of a banner I made for the story, what Starfire's holoform looks like and how I think Bee looks. Please note that if you don't like either of the people I've chosen then please feel free to use your imagination and pick someone else. Lol. I wanted to show you guys what I thought my character and Bee's avatar look like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew Star's long, brown hair as she followed behind Bumblebee on the way to Sam's college in New York. The sun was beginning to rise and it was beautiful. Mikaela sat in the passenger's seat looking out the window with her arm resting on the door frame. "**So like…do have a boyfriend? Or….what do you guys call a boyfriend?**"

"**We usually just call our significant other our 'mate'. And no I don't have a mate.**" Starfire smiled as she took a quick glance at Mikaela. For a quick second Starfire thought about Sunstreaker and how he probably could've been her mate if she gave him the time of day. Oh well.

"**Do you want one…?**" Star cocked a brow and looked at Mikaela once again. She shrugged. "**I figured that once I got to earth I'd be able to relax a little…I wasn't expecting Optimus to throw me into another mission so soon. But I guess it couldn't hurt.**"

Mikaela continued to look at the window and a smirk began to play at her lips. What was she thinking…?

Star turned her attention back onto the road. Star turned the radio on and went to a random station. 'Dreaming of You' by Selena was currently playing. Oh, of course a love song would be playing. Star shook her head and almost began to laugh. "**So how long have you and Sam been together?**"

"**A few years.**" Mikaela smiled and began to tell Starfire about how she and Sam met. It was cute. And it seemed that Bumblebee was the one to thank for that. Starfire always knew that Bumblebee was a bit of a romantic. He was always doing things to make his mate happy. The last mate he had that Starfire knew of was Arcee. Arcee was Star's best friend but she hated that she broke Bee's heart. Bumblebee did everything for Arcee and she took it all for granted.

'_Starfire. We'll be stopping for a break soon. Sam and Mikaela need to rest and we should too._' Starfire acknowledge Bumblebee and went back to talking with Mikaela.

10 minutes later Bumblebee and Starfire turned off an exit and turned into the parking lot of sleazy looking hotel. Starfire got out of the car and walked over to Bumblebee, who surprisingly was using his avatar. "**Do you really think this is the best place to let them rest?**"

"**Well, we'll be here with them all night...It'll be fine, Star.**" Star hadn't heard this voice in such a long time, it was actually really refreshing. She knew that he wasn't able to talk while he was transformed but since he was in his holoform he was using his comlink to speak.

Bee put his hand out, motioning for her to go in front of him. Star nodded and walked into the main office. The man behind the counter handed Sam over the keys. He turned and faced Bee and Star with an upset expression on his face. "**Sorry guys, they only have one room available. Mind sharing?**"

Bee and Star shook their heads. They didn't want to go back to the cars and just disappear, since the main office's door was wide open and you could see Bee and Star's alts perfectly clear.

They all walked to their room for the night, room 301. They opened the door and surprisingly it was a pretty decent room. There were two beds, a medium sized television and a nice, clean bathroom. "**Well, this isn't as bad as I was expecting.**" Mikaela said as she sat down on the bed.

Starfire sat down on the opposing bed and looked at the three of them. "**So…who's sharing beds?**" Sam and Mikaela looked at each other and then looked over at Bee and Star. "**We were hoping to share a bed…**" At that moment, Bee looked down at Star and gave her a goofy smile.

Star looked up at Bee and returned a smile then looked over at the cute little couple. "**I guess that's fine then.**" Star stood up and walked over to the door and locked it. She hopped back onto the bed and threw the covers over her. "**Long day tomorrow…we should get some sleep.**" Bumblebee walked over to the opposite side of the bed and laid next to Star. Starfire had her back to him, she felt awkward facing him. He laid down on his back, not on his side. Like Star, he probably felt a little awkward.


	6. Crash, Boom, Bam

Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story…things have gotten a bit busy and I was being a bit lazy. Lol. But I am going to continue with the story, I will more than likely updated once a week.

* * *

Star woke up with a jolt…she had a nightmare. She dreamed she was being attacked by constructicons … it was like she was recreating the night her family was attacked. She sat up in the bed and breathed heavily for a minute, realizing that she was fine. It was fake. It was just a dream. She looked over at a clock that was sitting on the nightstand by her side of the bed. The red numbers glowed … it was 2:28 A.M. She slowly lay back down, looking over at Bee, making sure she didn't want him. Star was sure the way she sprang up would have woken him but she was mistake. Bumblebee continued to lay there, sound asleep … dead to the world.

Starfire tossed and turned all night. She wasn't used to these beds and not only that, she wasn't used to having someone sleep next to her. And the nightmare…it scared the hell out of her. She had another nightmare during the course of the night, but nothing as bad as the first one. Morning was approaching fast, the clock glowed 5:49 A.M. They would be leaving soon, to restart their journey to Sam's college.

After what seemed like hours, the clocks alarm started to sound. Star woke up and felt something around her waist. She looked to see Bee's arm across her. She slightly blushed as she turned her head to get a good look at him. He was still sleeping like a baby. Starfire hit the snooze button and tapped on Bee. He slightly stirred, so Starfire kept tapping him until he woke up. It took him a minute or two to realize that he was holding onto. He let go of her and looked up at her, surprise in his eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

Starfire smiled at him and shook her head. "It's alright Bee…don't worry about it." Starfire got out of the bed and walked over to Sam and Mikaela's bed. Mikaela had already woken up; they were now waiting for Sam, who refused to get up. Star looked over at Mikaela and Bee. Bee nodded his head towards Sam. Starfire just looked down at Sam, then back at Bee and shrugged. Bee made a motion with his hands, telling Star to push him off. Mikaela's lip formed into a smile, she was holding back a giggle.

Star, with as little force as possible -she didn't want to hurt the kid- pushed Sam off the bed. He made a loud BANG on the floor then popped up and looked around the room. Star had hopped back into bed with Bee and Mikaela lay back down on her bed; they all pretended to be fast asleep.

"What the fuck…" Sam's voice was in a whisper, not wanting to wake the trio from their supposed slumber. He rubbed the back of his head and got back onto his bed. Mikaela turned over and looked him dead in the face. "Good morning, sunshine." Her lips curled into an evil smile, as Sam got up and shook his head.

"You guys are assholes." Sam laughed as he walked into the bathroom, Mikaela trailing closely behind him, laughing as well.

* * *

Alright so I gave you guys a little taste. Lol. Sorry this is pretty short BUT I'm busy clothes shopping today and I wanted to get the chapter out. Next chapter will be way longer. Much love guys.


	7. Fiery Kiss

Hey guys! I'm sorry this has taken so long; I've been busy and lazy. I promise I WILL update every Sunday from now on.

Reviews are wanted!! Also, please favorite me or the story. I'm thinking of doing another story after this one is completed. =]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. I ONLY OWN STARFIRE!!

* * *

The quartet made their way to the main office to check out of their room. The man behind the counter was young, must have been in his mid-twenties or so. He was also creepy as hell; he stared at Starfire, eyeing her body. Of course this backwoods redneck didn't know Star was an autobot but that didn't stop Bee from wanting to beat the shit out of him. If this guy stared at Star any harder he probably would have started drooling all over the counter, or his pants might have gotten shorter in length, if they hadn't already. "**Hey buddy…we want to leave….like now.**" Bee's voice was very demanding, very harsh. Starfire turned her head towards Bee and just stared at him. She had never heard him be so demanding, she had never even seen him get angry. She raised a brow at him not sure what to do or say at the moment.

The guy behind the counter broke his gaze from Starfire and looked at Bee. "**Watch who you're talkin' to, buddy.**" The guy started to move from behind the counter and Bee tensed up. Mikaela and Sam shuffled nervously, not sure of what Bee was going to do. Starfire continued to stare at him, this was not the Bee that she knew, or at least a side of him that was unfamiliar to her. She gently put her hand on his arm and looked up at his face. "**Calm down…**"

Bee snapped his head towards Star and the hillbilly behind the counter stopped in his tracks, putting his hands onto the counter. Bee ignored her statement and turned back to the guy. "**Look, I don't want any trouble, man.**"

"**Then check us the hell out and stop staring at my girl, otherwise I'll knock your remaining three teeth down your throat.**"

Starfire moved her hand from his arm to his chin, moving his face to look at her. "**Tristan, calm down.**" Her voice had turned from being sweet to being serious. Bee turned to look at her again; she saw the seriousness in her face. All he could do was nod at her. He looked back at the guy and said nothing. Sam stepped forward and put his credit card down onto the counter. "**Umm, I'll take care of this, you two wait for us outside.**"

Starfire grabbed Bee's arm once more and walked with him outside. They had barely gotten out the door when Star stopped mid-step and opened her mouth. "**And what the hell was that about?**" Bee had kept walking but once he heard her demanding question, he stopped and slowly turned around, a smirk played at his lips. "**Who the hell is Tristan?**" His question was obnoxiously cocky and it hit Starfire in the face. She straightened up and stared at him for a moment before answering. "**I like the name and look it, smartass…what was with the angry outburst? I didn't realize I was _your_ girl.**" Her voice was calm, but it was peppered with a hint cockiness.

Bee shrugged. "**Well, you aren't really _my_ girl, but I didn't like how that guy was staring at.**" Bumblebee knew that he liked Starfire but he didn't know how to tell her, he didn't even know if she liked him back. He mentally slapped himself for letting things get so heated in the main office of the motel but he couldn't help himself. His train of thought broke when a familiar, sultry voice spoke. "**You getting' jealous, Bee?**" Starfire had taken a few steps toward Bumblebee and had gotten very close to his face. He swallowed hard, not knowing what she was going to do. "**Yeah, in all honesty, I was.**"

"**Aww, well you should know some disgusting redneck isn't going to turn my head…I only get turned on by certain things and I think you want to know what they are.**" Her voice turned into a soft, sexy whisper. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips then looked up at his shocked expression, just as Mikaela and Sam walked out of the main office. They stopped and stared at Bee and Star.

**"….Uh…hey guys…you…uh...ready?**" Sam didn't really know what to say and neither did Mikaela. Did they just witness Starfire putting the 'moves' on Bumblebee? Star slowly nodded at Sam's question, still looking up at Bee. Bumblebee, slightly confused and excited, nodded his head as well. The two parted ways and made their way back to their respective vehicles. Bee couldn't help but turn his head and watch Star before he got into his true form. Mikaela stepped into Star's true form and smiled evilly at her. "**So what was that all about?**"

"**Oh nothing, I was just rattling his nerves a bit.**" Starfire's holoform gave her an evil grin back, as she stepped on the gas and followed behind Bee. Star knew what the truth was and the truth was that she liked Bumblebee but she wondered how he felt for her...the way he acted in the motel's main office, going into a protective boyfriend like mode, made her think that he liked her as much as she liked him. Starfire thought it wise not to say anything to Mikaela just yet, until she got things sorted out.

* * *

All right, so there's that chapter!! Next one will be out next sunday, I promise...then again it actually might be sooner, depending on my creativity. Reviews are always welcomed and wanted. =]


	8. Glitchiness

Okay guys, I need you to do something for me!! I need you guys to review and add my to your faves or alerts, whatever you want!! I like knowing that I have the support, it makes me write more and more often, so please keep that in mind.

Yes, I have added a new character for a friend of mine. =] She knows who she is. The relationship between her and Star is a bit strained but it **_might_** get better. =P

Also, you all read that Star is interested in Bee!! Finally, she comes out with it. I wonder how Sunny is going to take it? Don't forget he's into her, and he might show up at some point!!

* * *

They had been driving for about 3 and half hours, getting closer and closer to Sam's college. '_Ding_', Starfire turned her head and looked at Mikaela. "**I just got a text from Sam. He's wondering how the college is going to react having him back.**" She let out a soft laugh, as did Starfire. Starfire didn't know much about what had happened; just that he was attacked from a female con.

"**What exactly happened? Optimus only told me about the con that attacked him.**" Mikaela slightly turned in her chair and began to weave the tale about Sam's college escapades. Star laughed through half of the story. The look on his professors' face and students must have been hilarious. It's not every day that a student goes off his rocker about how Einstein was wrong.

'**_Star…_**' Bee was trying to contact Star through her com but she wasn't answering. Mikaela and she must have been having a good time. He would occasionally glance into his rearview and see the girls having giggle fits or random dance parties. He shook his head and let a smile play at his lips when he saw Star bopping around to some popular human song. He could hear the music, even with his windows closed. Apparently, Starfire liked to rock out while she was driving. He needed to get through to her soon though; he needed to tell her about a new objective that Optimus had just sent him. Apparently, Optimus couldn't hold of either.

Sam looked over at Bee and decided to break the silence; Bee was still looking up at his rearview mirror. "**…So Bee…**" Bumblebee broke his concentration from Starfire and focused back on the road. "**Hm?**" Bee was pretty sure he knew what Sam was going to ask, just by the tone he was using. He was curious about the kiss that he and Starfire shared only hours ago, Bee was sure of it. "**So…what was that about at the motel?**" Bingo, Bee was right. He sighed heavily, not really sure what to tell Sam because he didn't even know what her intentions were.

"**I'm not even entirely sure…**" His voice trailed off. He hoped that Star felt the same way about him as he did felt for her. "**What do you want it to be about?**" Sam's question hit Bee's ears, he knew what he wanted that kiss to be about but he wasn't 100% sure that's what it was. Bee continued to stay quiet for a few more minutes, thinking about what he was going to say to Sam. Everything that popped into his head made him sound like a pathetic, love struck puppy. He couldn't it in anymore; he had to tell someone how he really felt. "**Honestly Sam, I really want to be with her. I've been in love with her for such a long time but I've never once said anything to her, or even acted like I've been interested. I almost feel like she's too good for me.**" Sam snapped his head back towards Bumblebee. 'Too good for her?' It rung in Sam's ears.

"**Bee, I'm sure she doesn't think that and the way she kissed you earlier today….psh. I think she's into you.** **Who knows she might have been afraid to say anything to you because you didn't show any interest.**" Bee nodded. He understood where Sam was coming from but Sam also didn't understand a lot of things about Starfire. There was a lot that Sam didn't know about her. Sam would find out eventually what Star's real story is but until he got the go ahead he was not going to utter a word.

"**That's true. I never said anything because for a long time she was only focused on joining the fight. She didn't have the time for such pleasures.**" Bee continued to watch the road as he spoke to Sam. Within a few minutes he heard something in his comlink. '**_Bee!_**' It was Starfire.

'**_Yeah, Star?_**' Her voice was a bit giggly, her and Mikaela were obviously still having a good time.

'**_What did you need before? Sorry it took so long to answer… Mikaela and I were having a bit of a girl chat._**' 'Girl chat…' what the hell did that mean? Bee wondered if they were talking about what had happened earlier…

'**_Just wanted to tell you that Optimus gave us a new objective. We're going to be taking a detour and meeting up with a new bot. Her name is Decal.'_**

Mikaela was looking at Starfire and she became intrigued when Star's face crinkled up. "**What is it?**" Starfire turned to Mikaela and shrugged, she wasn't sure why this new bot was coming with them or why she was even needed. "**Bee just told me that we're getting a new companion. Apparently, Optimus wants us to meet up with a new bot. Primus only knows why.**" Starfire was a bit apprehensive because this bot was female. Star had some slight issues with femmes, she only liked a few and those were the femmes that she fought next to on Cybertron. Starfire turned her attention back to Bumblebee who was wondering where she had gone. After he had mentioned the new bot the link just went silent, he looked into his rearview and saw the girls in the car and wondered why her line went dead. '**_Yeah sorry Bee, I got it. How long till we meet this new recruit?_**'

'**_Not too long, maybe another 20 minutes._**' Star's holoform rolled her eyes. This femme better not think of trying to ruin what she was trying to start with Bumblebee…or there would be hell to pay. Star decided that maybe it was best to tell Bee her intentions the next time they stopped; she just hoped that she wasn't making a complete ass of herself.

She turned back to Mikaela and shook her head. "**Well this ought to be fun, huh?**" Mikaela laughed and nodded her head. Earlier in the car ride when Mikaela asked Star what happened at the motel Star had simply said she was rattling Bee's nerves a bit but an hour or so later she asked again, knowing full well that Star had to be lying and Star told her the truth. Mikaela looked at Star and knew something was wrong. "**Is this a female bot we're going to meet…?**" Her voice lingered, knowing that Star was probably going to say 'yes'. Star only nodded, Mikaela knew that she sounded a bit jealous and irked.

Mikaela let out a soft laugh and attempted to joke with Star, to get her out of a bad mood. "**Well then claim your man.**" She winked at Star and star began to laugh with Mikaela. "**Oh, don't worry I plan it.**"

**--20 MINUTES LATER--**

They pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned building; it looked to be an old hospital of some sort. It was dark and creepy, a place that Star felt uncomfortable being at. She stepped out of the car, along with Mikaela. She strolled over to Bee and tapped on his window. He rolled it down and stared up the femme that he'd been in love with for so long. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him but he was still afraid to. "**Where the hell is this femme? I thought you said she was going to be here…**"

Bee smirked at her. "**Why are you so snappy?**" He cocked his head to one side, waiting for a remark. She seemed to be jealous or something, he wasn't sure what, but he knew that she was not happy about having this femme join them. Starfire furrowed her brows and began to walk away. She called to him over her shoulder. "**Transform…I'll talk to you in a minute.**"

Within a few minutes Starfire was walking towards Bee. She stood 14.3 ft and Bee stood at 16 ft. He looked down at her as she got closer to him. "**Umm, all right I wanted to talk about that kiss from earlier…**" Bee couldn't talk to her while he was transformed, unless he spoke to her through the com but he decided not to, he just stared at her and shifted a bit.

Star didn't know how to start explaining to him her feelings, so she just blurted it out. "**Umm…I really really like you. I am like…in love with you and I didn't know how to tell you so I kinda just kissed you and I hoped that you got the message but I wasn't sure and now I'm rambling like an idiot…**" She sounded like a high school girl swooning over the captain of the football. She mentally slapped herself for sounding like such an idiot. A smile showed across Bee's lips and his blue optics lit up. He took her hand in his and stared deep into her optics. He was going to speak through his com when the couple was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"**Hey.**" Star turned around and saw a femme standing behind her. Starfire stared at the femme, not really wanting to say hi. Bee looked down at Star and saw that she was getting tense, so he stepped in front of her and extended his hand. "**You don't even say 'hi.'**" Decal's voice was a bit deep but not manly, it was sultry.

Star continued to stare at Decal, her metal brows now furrowed again. "**He can't speak. His voice processors were damaged in battle. He's still being worked on…**" Star's voice was harsh, she didn't like this femme. It wasn't Decal's fault though, she had just met Starfire and Bumblebee, how the hell was she supposed to know.

Decal grew a little irritated at Star's attitude and it showed in her voice. "**How am I supposed to communicate with him then?**" Star was starting to get really pissed off. She felt that Decal was just a rude little bitch. Well, not exactly little, she was about the same height as Star. Decal stood at 15.6 ft. "**Well, you can talk to him through you're comlink…**" Bee was starting to get a little nervous, he wasn't really sure what Decal was going to do, let alone what Starfire was going to do. He spoke to her through his com. '**_Calm down, sweetie._**' Sweetie, did he seriously call her sweetie? That was adorable but Star was NOT in the mood.

Starfire turned towards Bumblebee and looked up at his concerned face. She could tell he didn't want to break up a femme fight. It was nothing like a human catfight…femme fights could be deadly. Starfire didn't use her com, she just continued to look at Bee and speak. She wanted Decal to hear her. "**I don't like her. And I think Optimus is a fool for letting her work with us.**" With that she turned on her heel and purposely walked into Decal's shoulder, showing her who the alpha femme was.

Decal turned and stared at Star as she walked off into the distance, Sam and Mikaela stared at Bee and Decal in disbelief. So much drama had happened in the last few hours, this was starting to look like a giant robot soap opera. Sam shuffled his feet and Mikaela turned and watched Star walk over to where she originally parked. "**What a glitch…**" Decal transformed into her car mode and waited for Bee to do the same. Once Bumblebee transformed into the yellow and black camaro, they were off again.

* * *

Uh ohhhhhh, Star is jealous, but does she have anything to really be jealous of? We'll have to see. =] REVIEW AND FAVORITE OR ADD ME TO YOUR ALERTS!!


	9. Unexpected Mate

You guys know the deal, **REVIEW**!! Please and thank you. =]

Okay so a chapter or so back I gave Bee a "codename" and I believe it was Tristan... I'm changing it. I'm too lazy to go back and fix the file SO, there's your memo. =D

**YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE SPACES OUT OF THE LINKS!!**

Also, I have picture of what Decal's holoform looks like http:// i189. photobucket .com /albums /z48 /that redheaded chick/ Redheadedgirl withfan .jpg... this is Decal and Decal's alt http:// thespotlightreport. files. wordpress .com /2009/04/ female -motorbike- transformer- arcee- big1. jpg

In my profile it shows what Bee and Star look like but incase you didn't check there. Here is Starfire http:// p8. xanga. com /8c/09 /8c0908 5d8fd1 16a553 96aeb 15e1a1 2f2287 75953. jpg and what I think Bee looks like http:// www .interweb .in /attachments /pc -wallpapers /33002d1255177832 -cristiano -ronaldo -cristiano -ronaldo. jpg

^^^If you don't like the guy I picked for Bee then please feel free to use your imagination and pick someone different OR send me a message with who you think he should look like and I might change him!!

* * *

It had been a days since Bumblebee, Starfire, Mikaela and Sam met Decal, the new autobot recruit. Starfire was still steaming that she was with them. All she knew was that she didn't want Decal to start making the moves on Bee. Call her protective, a bitch, a glitch, whatever you want but she had a reason to be so protective of Bee. It was well known around Cybertron that a certain femme that jumped from male to male a bit too much, her name was Arcee.

It was true, Arcee and Starfire were really good friends, but she hated how skanky she was. Arcee at one point used to 'date' Bumblebee and she ripped out the poor bots spark. She also stepped all over Star's spark. Even back then Starfire had feelings for Bumblebee. But Bee was so in love with her, or so he thought he was. Bee was a lot younger then and a lot more naïve, he thought he was in love but it was nothing more than childish puppy love.

Starfire knew how she felt about Bee then and how she feels about him now and she was going to be goddamned if some new femme came in and tried to ruin that. Granted, Decal just joined them and didn't show any signs of being interested in Bee but Star wasn't going to take chances.

The car ride had fallen silent as thoughts filled Star's head. Mikaela occasionally glanced over at her, wondering what she was thinking or how she was feeling. Finally, she broke the silence. "**Starfire…you all right?**" Star only nodded. Of course, she wasn't all right; she didn't want this stupid femme joining them. After a moment or two, she spoke. "**No…I don't want her here. It's almost like an insult to me and Bee. I feel as though Optimus doesn't think we can handle this by ourselves.**"

Mikaela nodded, she could understand why Starfire was so upset, but she felt as though it had to do with something other than Optimus Prime. "**Is that all?**" Her voice drifted off, knowing that it probably wasn't. "**Um…not really. I'm sure you heard me earlier…getting a little defensive over Bee.**" Mikaela cracked a smile. "**Yeah, we heard…**"

"**I can't help myself, I'm very protective and to be honest, I get jealous quite easily. Another femme, that I'm actually friends with, used to be Bee's mate.**" Star's voice faded out, she kept her eyes focused on the road ahead of her. **"…Obviously, it didn't last long. She knew how I felt about Bee, even then, and she went and got a little too cozy with him. I remember her telling me how sorry she was and how much she liked him.**" Star pursued her lips together and shook her head. "**A few weeks after they started seeing each other, she broke it off with him for another bot. He was so upset. I honestly don't think he's been with anyone since then.**"

"**Wow…poor Bee. He is like the nicest bot I've met … I can't believe she could do to him.**"

Star shook her head again and glanced at Mikaela. "**She doesn't care, Mikaela. As long as she gets her instant gratification, she doesn't care. She really hurt me, I was her best friend and she didn't care. Knew that I was in love with him, didn't care … took him anyways.**" She turned her head back to focus on the road. Mikaela was in shock, she didn't know what else she could say.

Thoughts raced through Mikaela's mind, she wondered why Star didn't try to console him when he was downtrodden by loves painful arrow. "**Starfire…did you ever try to make him feel better?**" Star nodded and told Mikaela that she tried telling Bee that she was in love with him but she was afraid of how he would react. His was so broken that she didn't even think he wanted to try again with another femme. She also explained to Mikaela that she only felt like his shoulder to cry on and nothing more…not until now anyways.

A smile appeared on Mikaela's face when she realized what was beginning to happen with Bee and Star. "**So are you guys a couple now?**" Starfire let out a soft laugh and shook her head 'no'. "**Not yet, I'm sure we'll work on it, just as long as Decal doesn't get in the way.**" Star put emphasis on Decal's name; she added a snotty undertone to it, almost mocking it.

"**I don't think she will hun.**" Mikaela shook her head and told Star that she didn't think Bumblebee would even care if she was trying to hook him. "**I think Bee is way too into you to care about another femme. I see the way he's been looking at you….it's so cute.**" Starfire laughed and thanked Mikaela. She hadn't really noticed the way Bee was looking at her, she thought he was just looking, she didn't even think twice about it.

'**_Hey Starfire…_**' It was Bee. Star answered him and asked what he needed. '**_Well Sam is gettin' hungry, so I'm sure Mikaela is too. I'm taking them to a diner that's not far from here._**'

'**_All right…I'll tell Mikaela. And make sure you tell whats-her-face._**' Starfire turned to Mikaela and told her Bee was taking them someplace to eat, Mikaela nodded and looked out the window and up into the mountains they were passing, admiring their beauty.

'**_Star…_**' Bee sounded like a parent scolding their children…how they usually draw out their name and give them a stern look.

'**_Fine…I'll be nice._**' Bee laughed out loud when he heard Star's forced comment. He knew she wasn't going to be too nice. Sam looked over at Bee with a quizzical look on his face, as if he was saying "what's so funny?" Bee shook his head. "**Star said she was going to be nice to the new femme.**" Sam raised a brow and began to laugh. "**Yeah well, she didn't seem too friendly a few hours ago…**"

**--THE DINER—**

Starfire, Bumblebee and Decal sat in the diner with Mikaela and Sam. They could have easily waited out in the car but they didn't want to bore themselves to death while waiting on Sam and Mikaela. It was a bit awkward when the waitress asked them what they wanted to order and 3 out of the 5 people at the table said they were not hungry. The waitress had given the bots weird looks for not wanting to eat but didn't question it.

Sam, Mikaela and Decal sat on one side of the table, Bee and Star sat across from them. Every few minutes Star would glance over at Decal and give her a weird look. Bee noticed and took her hand under the table; he didn't want stupid femme drama going down. Sam and Mikaela felt the awkward tension between the two femmes and of course, Sam said something relatively stupid. "**So… who gets Bee?**" Mikaela nudged him hard in the ribs before putting her palm to her forehead. Star merely smirked before speaking; she kept her eyes on Decal. "**Well I think someone at this table should make it perfectly clear to stay away from….**" Her voice trailed off, she knew she couldn't say his real name, so she had to pick a human name and fast. "**….Zak.**" Bee snapped his head towards Starfire, and Decal's eye narrowed at her. "**Oh really?**"

"**Yes, really.**" Her tone was getting more and more arrogant sounding, not a good quality for Star to possess. Bee didn't say anything, he let go of Star's hand and put in on her leg, close to her inner thigh. She glanced over at him, then back at Decal. Starfire wanted to make her dominance known. At times like this, you could say Starfire acted like a mother bear…once you touch her baby, you're going to die.

Decal smirked then added a cheeky laugh. "**Well then, Starfire, I guess it's good for you that I don't want him. I had a mate…and I still love him dearly." **It sounded as if a lump formed in her throat.** "…No one will ever come between us…not even in death."** Bee raised a brow. "**So…he's gone?**" Decal only shrugged. Truth was she didn't know where he love was.

Suddenly Starfire felt like the biggest ass on the planet. Bee turned to look at Star; he could tell by her eyes that she felt horrible for being such a glitch to Decal. He rubbed her thigh, not really sure what else to do. "**I am so sorry…**"

Decal put a hand up, stopping her mid-apology. "**Don't worry about…you didn't know.**" With that, she stood up and walked outside, leaving the quartet sitting there. Everyone at the table was staring at Star. "**Oh slag…I'm such an idiot.**" Bee continued to rub her thigh in reassurance.

"**Why don't you go out there and talk to her?**" Starfire snapped her head towards Bumblebee and looked at him like he was crazy. Starfire had no problem going to apologize but she figured Decal absolutely hated her. The way Starfire had treated her the past few days was not exactly how most people or bots wanted to be treated. "**She's probably going to kick my ass now…**"

Bee smirked and got up from the table, letting Starfire get out. Star scooted out of the booth and started to walk away. Bee smacked her on the ass. "**If I see you get throw across the parking lot…I'll come out and stop it.**"

Star called over her shoulder. "**Ha ha….you're so funny…**" She made her way to the door and saw Decal standing next to her bike, a purple 2006 Buell Firebolt. "**Decal...**" Decal looked up from the ground and just stared at her. Her eyes were soft, not narrowed at Star in anger like they had previously been. "**I really wanted to apologize. I don't think….often. I kinda just…act.**" There was silence for a few minutes then Decal laughed. "**No it's fine. Bumblebee is a great bot and you're lucky to have him. I'd keep femmes in check too. Actually, I used to all the time with old mate.**" She looked down at the ground, thinking about her lover. "**I miss him so much.**"

Star leaned up against the bike and sighed. "**What happened to him?**" Decal shrugged again. "**I'm not sure. Last time we saw each other was moments before I was attacked by Starscream.**" Starfire rolled her eyes at the sound of that name. She hated that little creep so much. "**Bastard was trying to rip my spark out, but he got his. I kicked that fucker's ass.**" Star laughed, along with Decal. Then Decal's voice turned serious again. "**After I was attacked, I couldn't find him anywhere. Then I got word that Optimus was going to Earth. I figured if Prime needed me, he would call for me, so until I got the call I was going from planet to planet, just trying to survive.**" Star was amazed at how similar the two of them were. They had both gone through so much heartbreak in such a short time. Starfire wished that Decal had stopped on the moon that her, Sunny and Wheeljack were on. Starfire wondered if maybe Decal's mate was still alive, hiding among the stars with other refugees. "**…What's his name? I might have seen him while me and few others were doing some work on one of Cybertron's moons.**"

"**His name is Ironhide. Does that ring a bell…?**" Starfire snapped her head towards Decal. Ironhide…oh Primus. Starfire wanted to hit the floor, this was unbelievable. She didn't even know what 'Hide had a mate. She needed to get back to the base with Decal, but first she needed to talk to Bee.

* * *

*******LE GASP*** Ironhide is Decal's mate!! This should get interesting.** PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Decalia

**Okay, so it's Sunday and I've updated…again. I was being hounded by a fan to update so I have. =P No but seriously, please REVIEW!! This isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I had to handle a family problem, but please enjoy…and again…..REVIEW!!**

* * *

"**Um…stay here.**" Star ran into the diner, leaving Decal leaning up against her bike. She ran past a waitress, almost knocking her over. "**ZAK!**" She jumped into the booth where Bumblebee, Mikaela and Sam sat. They all looked at her like she was crazy. Bee stared at her for a minute, giving her an odd look. "**What's the matter…?**" He wasn't sure if a con was standing outside about to engage in a battle or if she was simply losing her mind.

"**I found out that Decal's mate is….you're going to hit the floor.**" Bee continued to stare at Star, wanting her to tell the big secret. Bee turn his head slightly and shrugged his shoulders, waiting for her to respond. "**….It's Ironhide.**" Bee's brows furrowed, and he shook his head. "**I didn't even know he had a mate…**" Star nodded in agreement.

"**We have to take her back to the base to see him!!**" Starfire was excited, she wanted to get back there now and reunite Hide and Decal. "**Babe…we can't just leave now. We have to finish our main objective first, and then deal with Hide and Decal.**" Star's smile disappeared from her face and she stared blankly at Bumblebee. "**I'm sorry babe, but we have to follow orders.**"

Bee noticed that Decal was making her way over to the table, she was staring at Starfire. She sat down next to Mikaela and look at Star, noticing a saddened expression on her face. "**Why did you just run off? Do you know something about Ironhide?**" Her voice was soft and slightly anxious. Starfire peeked up at Decal and nodded her head. "**Is he all right? Is he nearby? DETAILS!!**"

"**He's fine…**" Bee was the one who had answered. Star looked up at him for a split second then back at Decal. "**Yes, he's all right. He's back at our headquarters.**"

"**Where is that?**" Decal was getting excited and very anxious. You could tell by the way she was talking and her body language that she wanted to hop onto her alt and take off for the base. "**It's a part of Diego Garcia…or 'Camp Justice' as some people call it. It's like a coral atoll in the pacific.**" Decal's frowned, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get there anytime soon. "**Oh.**" You could hear the disappointment in her voice. Starfire felt horrible, she really wanted to reunite the two but Bumblebee made it perfectly clear that they were to complete their mission before anything else.

Bee spoke up, breaking the silence that was starting to consume the table. "**I'm sorry, Decal.**" Decal shook her head. "**No, it's fine. As long as I know he's safe, then I can wait a bit longer to see him.**" A slight smile appeared on her face. Starfire knew that she wanted to see him more than anything; she knew that the smile was fake.

A waitress had made her way to the table and asked the group if they would like anything else. Bumblebee took it upon himself to speak up, telling the girl that they were finished and would like their check. The waitress stared deep into Bee's eyes, and began to flirt with him a bit before she walked off to get their check. Starfire rolled her eyes and watched the girl walk away; Mikaela giggled noticing what was happening. "**Um, there's not going to be another 'motel incident' right?**" Sam looked from Starfire to Bee then back to Starfire when he noticed her shaking her head. "**No…because I know that glitch is not going to touch my man.**" A smirk played on her lips as she turned her head towards Bee. Bee let out a soft laugh and shook his head while placing his hand back onto Star's thigh.

Decal looked enviously at Starfire and Bumblebee; she wished that she was able to be next to Ironhide. She wished she could be caught in his embrace but she knew that she would have to wait. But how long was it going to be until she saw Ironhide again? She didn't know. She sighed as she watched Star and Bee share an intimate kiss, before getting up from the table and walking outside to their alts.

Decal walked over to her bike, put one leg over and sat down on the cushiony black seat. She started up her engine and walked for Bee and Star. She had to follow them, even though she wanted to find out where Diego Garcia was. She was seconds from putting it into her GPS and going A.W.O.L.

She saw Starfire leave, trailing behind Bee, Mikaela was with her and Sam was with Bumblebee. Decal was by her lonesome, but she didn't really mind. She wanted to think about a few things, like why Hide just left her on Cybertron. She didn't understand. She shook the thought from her mind and drove on.

**XoXoXoXoX**

A few hours had passed; Starfire was getting bored of listening to the same top songs of the month. "**Hey Mikaela….**" Mikaela had been trying to take a nap, but found it was unsuccessful; she hated trying to sleep in a car. It was so uncomfortable, even on Starfire's luxurious seats. "**Yeah?**"

"**I'm trying to think of a way to get Ironhide to Sam's college.**" She grinned and looked over at Mikaela, who was grinning as well. "**Hmm…well why not just tell him that Decal is here?**" Starfire shook her head, that was too easy and Primus only knows how Ironhide would react when he found out Decal was alive and well. She knew that Hide was a hard ass but she wondered if he would turn into a giddy school girl and run to her as fast as he could. "**Too easy…and I want it to be a surprise. Call me a 'hopeless romantic' but I think it would be really cute.**" Mikaela nodded agreement.

"**We'll think of something…**" Mikaela pulled out her phone and began to text Sam. Starfire was unsure of what she was texting but she figured it didn't have anything to do with Ironhide and Decal, or at least she hoped. "**Mikaela…don't tell Sam. I don't want him to say anything to Bee…**"

Mikaela stopped mid-text and looked over to her. "**Do you think Bee would get upset with you?**" Star shrugged and continued to keep her eyes on the road. "**I'm not sure…I just don't want him discouraging me from doing it.**"

'**_Starfire…is there any way I can contact Hide through my comlink…?_**' It was Decal, obviously. Star smiled to herself. She didn't even think of that. '**_Of course you can…I didn't even think of that…I'm such a moron. Search for his signal and drop him a line…I'm sure he'll be happy to hear your voice.'_**

Decal did as Starfire instructed, but she couldnot locate his frequency. She contacted Starfire again, asking for his frequency. Star gave her his frequency and Decal immediately sent him a message. '**_Ironhide…are you there…?_**'

**XoXoXoXoX**

Back at the base, Ironhide and Optimus had been getting Intel about a possible Decepticon attack. He had walked over to the hangar door and leaned against the metal frame. He rubbed his head, where a humans temples would be. His large stature cast a shadow onto the ground. He looked out into the distance, at the setting sun. '**_Ironhide…are you there…?_**' A slightly familiar voice was coming through his comlink. '**_Who is this?_**'

Decal tensed up at the sound of his voice, it was magical. Yes, his voice was gruff. He sounded like an old army general who had been through one too many wars. '**_Ironhide…this…_**' She suddenly found it very hard to speak.

'**_This is…_**' Hide was getting impatient. He wasn't sure if someone was playing a practical joke on him or if this was a new recruit that was too shy to speak.

'**_Hide…this is Decal._**'

* * *

**UH OHHHH CLIFFHANGER!! How do you think Ironhide will react? Shoot, I know I'd be excited if I had found out the bot that I loved was alive.**

**Haha okay guys, REVIEW!! **


	11. All's Fair in Love and War

Just a warning, this is definitely **NOT** the best chapter I've written(definitely the longest so far), IMO. Some of you might think otherwise but I think this chapter is complete crapola!! I rewrote this 3 times and I just can't get Ironhide or Decal's personality's right. The owner of Decal, ThatRedHeadedChick, basically told me that Decal is a female version of Ironhide, hence why I'm having a slight problem with her personality. =P But anyways…on with the story. **PLEASE REVIEW!!** I cannot stress this enough, when you **review** you make me all happy and warm inside and I'm like **"Omg I have to write like 100 more chapters."** SO if you want to me to continue to feel this way then you need to **review**!!!

Also, please note there is a moment in the story where I say "what on Cybertron he was doing." … that's like a little joke…you know how people say "what in the hell…" blah blah blah? Yeah well….same concept with that Cybertron comment. Just so you **didn't** think Ironhide was like magically back on Cybertron or anything…**JUST SO YOU KNOW!!** =]

…Hehe…another **note**…There's not a lot of Bee/Star in here…sorry but Ironhide and Decal **RULE** this chapter for the good of the story, of course.

* * *

'**_Hide…this is Decal…_**' The name hit his hears and he shook his head. There was no way in hell the voice coming through his comlink was Decal. She was gone. He watched her perish at the hands of Starscream. He recalled the incident like it had just taken place seconds ago. It happened the same night Bee had rescued Starfire. Starscream had Decal in his grasp, he had beaten her. There was no way that she was going to survive. Ironhide watched him as he ran to Decal's aide but by the time he got there, it looked as if it had been too late. That's when he heard Bumblebee cry for help, that there was bot that needed assistance. Ironhide hated himself for leaving Decal there, but he felt there was nothing he could do for her. She was gone. He thought he had lost his love for good, but now this unknown voice was trying to tell him otherwise.

'**_No it isn't._**' His voice was calm, gruff but calm. He was extremely sure that this wasn't Decal. This had to be somebody playing a cruel prank on him and once he found out who it was they were going to pay. The voice spoke to him again; it was definitely feminine, soft and caring. It did sound like Decal…but Ironhide wouldn't let himself believe that it was her because if it was, in fact Decal, then that would mean that he would have been able to save her.

'**_Ironhide…it's me._**' Decal rode along the darkened roads, behind Bumblebee and Starfire, her holoform staring at the road ahead of her. She didn't know how to convince Ironhide that it was really her, but then again she didn't understand why he didn't believe her. She furrowed her brows. '_What a moron. How the hell is it not me…Primus, I've only been with him for a couple hundred years you'd think the slaggin' idiot would know the sound of his mates voice._'

Ironhide was starting to get angry now. He was truly starting to believe that this was a joke. How could someone be so cruel to him? '**_I am not talking to Decal. Now who the hell is this?_**' Just by the tone in his voice, you could tell that Ironhide was getting very upset. His temper was rising. He wanted this joke to cease.

'**_Hide…_**' Decal shook her head. Why wouldn't he believe her? Decal searched her mind for a reason to Ironhide's disbelief. While she was thinking, Ironhide spoke to her. '**_Leave me alone…or there will be hell to pay._**' Decal rolled her holoforms eyes. '_What a fucking asshole. I was won't talk to him then._'

He walked back into the hangar and told Optimus that he needed to take ride. "**Are you all right?**" He put his hand to his forehead; he was trying to stay calm and not blast something…or someone.

"**I just need to take a ride…I'm getting stressed out.**" Optimus could tell that there was something bothering Ironhide. Hide wasn't one to go "take a ride" to cool off…he usually just shot at targets until he calmed himself down. "**Of course you can go, old friend.**" Ironhide looked up at Optimus and gave him a slight smile and nod of thanks before turning on his heel and leaving the hangar.

Hide transformed and left the base. He was stuck on the coral atoll of Diego Garcia, so he knew he couldn't go far. He drove down to the beach and parked on the deserted road. He used his holoform to walk around the beach, just in case. He began to recall all of the memories that him and Decal shared. For the first time in a long time, he was actually sad. He hadn't seen Decal in years and he hated every second of not being around her. She was the only femme that truly understood him. He made his way over to a large rock, sat down and hung his head.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Meanwhile, Decal was fuming. Ironhide was being such a jerk, and it was all because he didn't believe that the love of his life was on earth. She rolled her eyes at the thought of his last comment. She was alone on her alt but she needed to talk to someone. '**_Starfire, you busy…?_**'

'**_Nope. What's up?_**'

'**_I spoke to Ironhide…_**' Decal watched the back of Starfire's holoform head. She couldn't tell what Star was doing but it was taking her a few moments to answer.

'**_…And…?_**' She sounded a bit anxious, slightly excited as well. Starfire must have thought that she was going to hear good news, but alas she wasn't. Decal sighed a bit before answering her.

'**_Well, he said that I wasn't Decal…_**' Decal was starting to get annoyed, recalling to the comment that Ironhide had made to her. She shook her head in disgust. '**_And the slaggin' pile of scrap metal told me to leave him alone or there was going to be hell to pay._**'

Star bit her bottom lip. That was not what she wanted to hear. 'Well…um…maybe I can talk to him for you?'

Decal raised a brow when she heard Star's comment. '**_You can try._**' Decal did have her doubts, but she hoped that Star's plan would work. She thought for a moment then realized something. She realized that maybe Starfire could get through to him…he was probably more likely to believe someone that he had been working with the past few months rather than some phantom voice that he could not locate.

Starfire acknowledged Decal's answer and went straight into communicating with Ironhide. '**_Hey Hide…I need to talk to you…_**'

Ironhide looked up from the rock, hearing Starfire's voice ring in his ears. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. He needed to be by himself and clear his mind. For the past 15 minutes or so, he had thought about nothing but Decal and how, if she was still alive, he could have saved her life.

'**_Ironhide…._**' Starfire spoke in a singsong voice, it annoyed Ironhide.

'**_What Starfire?_**' He was aggravated and Starfire knew it. She bit her lip again, not sure how to mention Decal's survival.

'**_Um…have you spoken to someone…relatively unknown recently?_**' She tapped her steering wheel, waiting for his reply. Mikaela glanced over at Starfire, noticing a worried expression on her face. She tapped Star's arm and Star looked over at her. Mikaela mouth 'what's going on?' and Star just shook her head, mouthing back 'I'll tell you later…'

'**_Well, I wouldn't say relatively unknown. It was a familiar voice but I think it was a trick….and how the fuck do you know?_**' Ironhide stood up from the rock and began to pace around. He wondered how Starfire could have known that he was talking to someone earlier. Was it her that was playing that cruel prank on him? Ironhide became slightly enraged, pacing even faster to try and calm himself.

Starfire paused for a moment, wondering if Ironhide was even going to believe her. He didn't even believe his own mate, so why would he believe her? '**_Hide…she's with me…' _**Shepaused again, waiting for a response that wasn't going to come. Ironhide abruptly stopped pacing and looked up at the heavens. Was it true? Was Decal, his spark-mate, still alive?

When Starfire realized that Ironhide had fallen silent she finished with **_'Decal is here._**'

Minutes went by and Starfire hadn't heard one syllable uttered from Ironhide. She looked in her rearview and saw Decal's furious expression, she was probably still pissed off about Ironhide and how he was acting towards her. Starfire brought her attention back to her com…still nothing from Ironhide. She was starting to become worried, wondering what on Cybertron he was doing. '**_Hide…?_**'

'**_Yeah, I'm here Star._**' This was unbelievable, Decal was still alive. He had to see her, he wanted to run to her, to be with her. He ran to his truck then stopped, he had just remembered how he acted towards her previously and mentally slapped himself. '_She probably won't even talk to me now…_'

'**_Primus….I've been such an idiot…_**' Ironhide felt weird, he hadn't felt this emotion in such a long time. He was always such a hard ass but right now he felt horrible. He had just hurt the femme that he cared about most and he wasn't sure if she was going to forgive him. It seems so stupid to think that Decal wouldn't forgive Ironhide for something that seems so small, but in actuality it's a huge deal. Ironhide felt like he left Decal to die at the hands of Starscream, and he wished to Primus that he gotten closer to her to make sure that she was really gone. '**_Starfire…can you talk to her?_**'

Star raised a brow, he wanted her to talk to Decal for him? She shook her head, knowing full well that Ironhide couldn't see her. '**_Hide, you need to talk to her yourself. I can't fix this for you, hun._**'

Ironhide got up into his truck and leaned back into the seat, debating whether or not to contact Decal. He knew deep down that he was going to have to eventually, and he really wanted to hear her voice but he knew that she was going to be pissed. Quite frankly, Ironhide was afraid of the consequences of his actions, which is something that he's never been afraid of.

An hour came and gone and Ironhide was still sitting in the truck, wanting to contact Decal, trying to figure out what to say. He needed to say something that would justify his actions but he couldn't find the right words. He shook his head before throwing it back into the headrest. He tuned himself into Decal's frequency. '**_Decal…I'm sorry. Starfire explained to me that it really is you._**'

Decal had finally gotten herself calmed down when she heard a familiar gruff voice. She snorted at his comment and rolled her eyes. Honestly, she was so pissed off she didn't want to hear his apology, now she wanted him to leave her the hell alone. '**_Leave me alone, Hide._**'

Ironhide didn't like being commanded, even if it was by his 'old lady.' '**_No, I'm not going to leave you alone. You wanted to talk to me earlier, and now you don't want to?_**' His anger was rising again. He lifted his head off the headrest and leaned forward in his seat. It looked as if he was yelling at his dashboard.

'**_You couldn't believe it was me until Starfire told you…_**' Decal's voice rose, making it known to him that she was also mad. '**_You should know the sound of her mate's voice, Ironhide._**' Decal sounded like a wife scolding her husband for forgetting their anniversary. Things were going to get intense. Ironhide and Decal's tempers flared up fast.

'**_I thought it was someone playing a joke on me…_**' Hide's voice got low and harsh, a voice that was made through clenched teeth. '**_If I had thought for one moment that it really was you, I would have figured out a way to be by your side._**'

'**_Mhm…Oh yeah, speaking of being by my side… let's also talk about how you left me on Cyberton…_**' Bingo, Decal hit a huge nerve. Ironhide couldn't control his anger anymore and punched his passenger seat hard. He got out of the trunk, not wanting to damage it. He walked out onto the beach, there was nothing around for him to hit so he began to pace again. '**_You know what Decal, if I thought you were still alive then I wouldn't have left you there. I saw the fight between you and Starscream…you looked like you had gotten killed._**'

'**_You saw the fight and yet you didn't jump in to help me?_**'

'**_By the time I got there I was too fucking late…or so I thought._**' Ironhide shook his head, still pacing, still trying to calm himself. The memory of the fight flooded his mind once more. '**_Seeing you lying there killed me…Everyone calls me a hard ass but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings and that doesn't mean that I wanted to leave you there. I just wanted to get away from that scene as fast I could. Do you really think that I wanted to stand there and look down at you, thinking that you were a lifeless corpse, Decalia?_**' Decalia…Ironhide had only used her real name when he became increasingly furious. He knew that she absolutely hated her real name, so he never used it but when he entered fits of rage against her, her real name would escape from his lips.

Decal was speechless, she knew how Ironhide felt about her but she didn't realize how deep his love for her was, until now. She did understand that it must have been painful for him to see her fall in battle but it really hurt her that he didn't even check on her to see if she was alive. None, of the autobots did, they all just figured she was dead.

'**_Hide…I've missed you so much…_**' Her voice became soft, caring, and empathetic. She didn't know what else to say to him. She knew that his voice was full of anger but she knew him better than that. Decal knew that he was hurting and she didn't want to make things worse. She didn't want to lose him as a mate.

'**_...I've missed you as well. And I am so sorry for leaving you there._**' Ironhide's voice began to grow softer as well, not wanting to fight with his love anymore. Ironhide had stopped pacing and sat back down on the rock and sighed. '**_I'm so happy to hear your voice._**'

'**_Hide….I lo…_**' Decal's link was suddenly cut off and Ironhide couldn't figure out why.

'**_Decal?...Decal?!_**' His message wouldn't go through to her.

**XoXoXoX**

Everything happened in a flash…Decal broke from her conversation with Ironhide to see Starfire throw Mikaela out of the car. She transformed and was immediately hit by something. It sent her flying and within seconds Bumblebee was transformed, with his mask down. He was in fight mode and he was going to kick ass. Decal quickly transformed herself and began to flight alongside Bumblebee. A lonely con had attacked the group and was quickly taken down by Bumblebee's ninja like moves and Decal's highly advanced weaponry. Starfire, however was nowhere to be found. After she was hit, she didn't join the battle.

After a few minutes of searching, they found her behind some trees in the nearby forest. She wasn't moving and looked to be very badly damaged. She was hit by a sneak attack that might have just ended her life.


	12. Nothing Compares to You

Hey guys, a new chapter, yay!! This chapter is **MATURE** rated. The **_action_** doesn't happen until the end of the story haha but I'm sure you'll love it. As I've said before, I have a hard time getting Ironhide's personality right and at the end… well I kind of feel like he's ooc and I didn't mean for that to happen but again, I suck at writing Ironhide stuff but I am trying!! So forgive me if it's like…**horrible**. =/

**REVIEW**!! I said it in the last chapter….reviews make me **happy**. If you guys see something wrong, don't like the way something is playing out then **LET ME KNOW**! I want to make my readers happy!!

* * *

Bumblebee ran to Starfire's side. She wasn't moving... she looked lifeless. By her wounds, Bee could tell that she was badly damaged and unfortunately Ratchet wasn't around to help heal her. Decal looked down at Starfire's seemingly lifeless body. Thoughts raced through her mind of what she could do to help her. The only thing that Decal could think of was to contact Ratchet, but she knew that he was stuck on Diego Garcia. Oh well, it was worth a shot. '**_RATCHET!_**'

Ratchet was back at the base, working on wound that was inflicted upon a fellow autobot when he heard a feminine voice screaming into his ears. He jumped when he heard the voice, he had been working closely and precisely on the large robot and was in a zone. '**_Yes? Who is this?_**'

'**_Ratchet this is Decalia, I need some assistance._**' Ratchet scanned his mind for who Decalia was then it hit him that it was Ironhide's mate. Ratchet had thought she perished. He stopped working on the bot and stood up, full length. '**_What's the problem…?_**' He wondered where she was. Was she still on Cybertron? Did she know that the autobots had come to earth to help the humans? Thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to pay attention to her words.

'**_I'm with Starfire and Bumblebee. We were hit with a sneak attack and Starfire is very badly damaged…_**' Decal watched as Bee tried to get Starfire to respond, but nothing. She wasn't moving and Decal was beginning to fear the worst. Decal saw Bee slightly open Star's chest plate to reveal her spark, which was still glowing…more like flickering. '**_I'm not sure if she's going to make it._**'

Ratchet left his medial bay and left his patient in the hands of another autobot doctor. He ran to find Optimus. Before he could leave, he needed to get clearance. Ratchet doubted that Optimus would keep him at the base when a fellow soldier was in desperate need of help. "**Optimus, we have a situation. I just got word from Decalia that Starfire has been gravely injured and that she might not make it. I need to get to them.**"

Optimus slowly turned around and looked down at Ratchet and nodded. "**Bring Ironhide with you…**" Ironhide looked up at Prime and then over to Ratchet and began to move from behind the large table he was standing at. "**…Optimus…**"

"**Go… in case there's another attack. Bring them back here.**" Optimus turned back to the table and looked down at Lennox and began to discuss their battle plans again. Ironhide looked at Ratchet who merely shrugged. Optimus must have known something was going on but didn't want to tell anyone just yet.

Ratchet and Ironhide walked out of the hangar and looked around them. "**How long do you think it will take to get to them? They have to be close to Sam's school by now.**" Ironhide nodded and began to think of a faster way to get to them. Ironhide remembered Optimus telling how to open a "space bridge" if they ever needed it. It was very dangerous but if you needed to go a long distance in a short amount of time, this was the perfect way. "**Ratchet, we'll open a space bridge…it will get us there within seconds…**"

Ratchet had a surprised looked plastered onto his faceplate. They had never actually used a space bridge before and Ratchet wasn't too sure it was the safest thing to do. "**Well, why don't I just tell one of them to watch over her until we get there?**"

"**Ratchet…you said she is gravely injured. How long do you think she has?**"

"**I don't know. Decal didn't say.**" Ironhide shook his head and told Ratchet they were using a space bridge. Ratchet was reluctant but knew that if Starfire was that badly damaged then he would need to get there quick. He went back to his medical bay and grabbed any instruments he thought he might have needed. He told Jolt to keep an eye on the robot he was working on earlier and he would be back as soon as he could.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Ratchet and Ironhide made their way into a field just outside of Diego Garcia. '**_Decal we need to know your location._**' Ironhide's gruff voice sent shivers down Decal's metal spine. She was expecting to her from Ratchet but instead she got that amazingly sexy rough voice. Her mind went blank, Primus where the hell were they. She remembered passing a sign that read 'Chattanooga'. '**_Ironhide…we're in a town called Chattanooga, in the state of Tennessee…Our coordinates are 35°2_****_′_****_44_****_″_****_N_********_85°16_****_′_****_2_****_″_****_W._******' Ironhide input the coordinates into his GPS, so that the space bridge would know where to bring them. He grabbed Ratchet and with blue sparks and smoke the two of them disappeared.

Seconds later they landed hard onto the cold ground, surrounded by trees. Ratchet stood up and regained himself before looking for Ironhide. They had landed only a couple hundred feet from each other. "Let's go, Ironhide." Ironhide stood up from the ground and looked around him, it was dark and silent. Ratchet and he moved forward through the trees, looking for the group and fallen autobot. '**_Decal, where are you guys?_**'

'**_I gave you the coordinates…_**'

'**_We're here…in the woods somewhere…where are you?_**' Ironhide grew agitated, he understood that Decal didn't about the space bridge but he was in a rush and wanted to get to them as fast as he could.

"**Sam, do you have a flare gun?**" He shook his head, how many teenagers walk around with flare guns in their bags? Decal readied her cannons and shot into the air, hoping Ratchet and Ironhide would see it. Thankfully, Ratchet caught sight of something in the sky. He pointed up to it. "**Ironhide, there.**" They ran to the scene and saw Starfire laying on her side, still not moving.

"**Her spark is flickering, please hurry.**" Decal watched as Bumblebee moved out of Ratchet's way as he ran over and knelt onto the ground beside Starfire. He worked vigorously and tirelessly. He looked up at Bumblebee and Decal and nodded to them. "**Will she be all right?**" Decal looked down at Star, noticing her still not moving. She didn't know what the hell Ratchet's nod meant. She glanced over at Bumblebee and noticed he had a worried look on his faceplate.

"**She'll be fine. I've stabilized her. Her systems were shutting down fast…it's a good thing Ironhide had the idea to use a space bridge…**" He looked up at Ironhide who was looking down at Starfire. He was thinking about Decal and how he could have saved her. He stared at Starfire; he didn't want to make the same mistake he made with Decal. He shook his head and looked up at Bumblebee and gave him a rough looking smile. Bumblebee nodded to him, showing his thanks for his quick thinking. "**Not a problem, Bee.**"

Bee knelt back down next to Starfire, she stirred slightly. "**We have to get her somewhere safe…she needs to rest for awhile. We can take her back to base…using a space bridge. Bumblebee, you'll need to hang onto her. I and Ironhide went flying.**" Bee nodded and slowly picked Star up in his arms, holding onto her tightly. Her head fell upon his chest plate; Bee looked down at her and rested his head on top of hers.

Decal walked over to Ironhide and waited to return to the base. "**Sam, Mikaela…**" Before Ratchet could utter another word, Sam put his hand up. "**I, Mikaela and Bee have all done this before…Jetfire used a space bridge to get us to Egypt…**" Ratchet nodded and joined the circle the group was forming. Ironhide took a look around the group and noticed everyone was ready.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Thankfully, Bumblebee landed on his back, causing Starfire to land on top of him. Ironhide walked over and picked her up, while Bumblebee got off the ground. Lennox and Optimus were walking at the hangar doors for them. "**Welcome back.**" Optimus greeted all of them with a welcoming voice. It was comforting to hear. Decal smiled up at him, it was nice to see some more familiar faces. "How is she?" He walked over to Bumblebee, who was holding Starfire yet again. "**She'll be just fine. I want to get her to her compartment bay. She needs to rest.**"

"**We not put her in the medical bay?**" Ironhide looked quizzically at Ratchet and raised a brow.

"**There's too much commotion in there. She needs someplace quiet.**" Ratchet looked over at Bumblebee. "**Could you take her to her room? Maybe stay there with her, in case she wakes up?**" Bee nodded and walked off with Starfire.

Sunstreaker had just gotten back to the base with his brother when he saw Bumblebee walk by him with Starfire in his arms. His optics darkened as he watched Bee walk down the hall and out of sight with her. "**What the hell happened to her?**" Sides shrugged and looked down the hall with his brother. "**How am I supposed to know? Come on, Optimus wants to talk to us.**" Sunny stared down the hall for a few more seconds, then turned sharply on his heel and trailed behind Sides.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Decal looked over at Ironhide, who was talking with Ratchet, Optimus, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Every so often Ironhide would look up from the table to catch a glimpse of Decal. She stared back at him, waiting for him to get done talking about strategies and such. After a few minutes of talking, they all departed and Ironhide was left alone with Decal. He slowly made his way over to her and looked down at her. She was beautiful and he had wished that she had been here, on earth, all along. He reached his hand up and placed it on her cheek. "**You miss me?**"

Decal looked up at him and nodded her head. "**Of course I missed you.**" Ironhide moved closer to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Decal moved her hands up to his chest plate and stared deep into his blue optics. "**Come with me, I want to show you something…**"

Ironhide took Decal's hand and began to walk back to his compartment bay. Ironhide wasn't the romantic type but he wanted his time with Decal to be special. He hadn't seen her in years; he wanted everything to be perfect. Granted, once they got into this compartment bay, there wasn't going to be any rose petal making a trail to his bed, no soft music playing in the background, no 'mood lighting'.

They walked into his room and Decal looked around her, it was cold, and slightly dark…the walls were bare concrete. The only thing he really had in his room was a bed that was hardly used and a desk with a chair. Ironhide hardly spend any time in here, he was always out on some sort of mission.

Ironhide made his way over to the bed and sat down, while Decal walked over to the desk. She leaned against the frame and stared at him. "**…Nice…room…**"

"**Thank you…**" He looked her up and down, wanting to get closer to her but unsure of how to do it. It had been such a long time and he felt that he was becoming inexperienced. For the past few hundred years, he's thought about nothing but the alien blood feud that was taking place.

The silence was a becoming a bit awkward. Ironhide stood up and broke it. "**Decal…you are so beautiful…**" As he moved closer to her, she scooted back onto the desk and leaned onto her elbows. Decal knew what he wanted and quite frankly, she wanted it to. It had been far too long and the couple needed some one-on-one time.

Ironhide slowly crawled up onto the table and leaned over Decal. He kissed her forehead then began to work his way down to her mouth, then her neck…making his way to chest plate, which he then removed to reveal her perfect breasts and other bits of circuitry. He began to kiss her breasts and Decal threw her head back, closed her eyes and lightly moaned at the familiar sensation that she pined for for so long.

Ironhide felt his rod become hard and erect, he reached down to remove his cod piece while continuing to kiss Decal's beautiful body. Decal lay down onto the desk; Ironhide moved up and kissed her softly on the lips, as Decal placed a hand behind his head, deepening the kiss.

Ironhide slipped his hand down to one of her legs, moving it up so he could position himself between her legs better. He looked down at her and slowly pushed his rob into her interface. She moaned as she felt him enter her. Decal wrapped her legs around his waist, as he began to thrust faster and harder. Decal began to moan loudly; her moaning was making Ironhide want her even more. It made him want to explode. He tossed his head back in pleasure, loving the feeling of being inside her. He reached his free hand up and began to massage her breasts.

Decal shook with pleasure; she didn't know how much more she could handle. Ironhide looked down at her, and noticed that she was shaking. He smirked to himself. 'Damn, I'm good…' He felt himself nearing his climax but he wanted to wait for Decal. Her shaking body suggested that she was close to. "**Primus…I'm going to cum.**" Ironhide thrusted harder, making Decal scream out in pleasure. When he thrusted harder into her body, a flood of ejaculate rushed into her and triggered a powerful orgasm. Decal howled her release as waves of pleasure washed over her body, powerful spasms inside her tightening around her mate's rod.

Ironhide slowly pulled out of her and leaned his forehead against hers. "**I love you, Decalia.**" Decal told him she loved him too and they laid on the desk, in each other's embrace before drifting off into stasis.

* * *

Oh yes, more smut for the masses. I guess I'm kind of on a kick? I don't know. Hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter will have more Star/Bee-ness…I promise!!** DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! **Oh and yes...I did have to throw that cute little "drifting off into stasis" line in there. I was feeling a bit mushy. haha**  
**


	13. Never Keeping Secrets

Hey guys!! Thank you so much for the **reviews**!! You know I **love **getting them!! This chapter might be a little short(?) and kinda rushed...not sure what you guys are going to think but that's what I think. =P

**PLEASE REVIEW!!  
**

Also, I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Thank you to everyone that's reviewed, added me to their alerts, added me to their favorites, whatever!! Thank you sooo much, your support means a lot to me!!

**REQUESTS: I'm currently taking requests for ONE-SHOTS. If you want one done, please let me know. I need to know the characters, the category(such as Transformers, Harry Potter, Friday the 13th, etc.) and the rating(K,K+,T,M)!!! I can make one-shots with OC characters that you've made you just have to give me a slight background on the character, just so I know what their personality is about and whatnot. =] Thanks guys!!**

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!"**STARFIRE!**" A loud, gruff voice yelled from behind her compartment bay door. Star got up from her large bed, groggily and looked over to a vacant chair that had been placed by her bed. She wondered who had been sitting there, someone more than likely watching over her. She wondered how the hell they had gotten back to the base and what had taken placed the night before. She turned in her bed to find that the 'someone' watching over her was Bumblebee. Starfire smiled at him and watched him for a few moments while he was still in stasis. He must have crawled into bed next to her while she was passed out. The banging hadn't ceased and Ironhide was growing more agitated. '_God, what is his problem?_'

Starfire slowly rolled out of bed and walked over to the door. She flung in open it and stared up at Ironhide, with a furious look on her face. "**What Hide?**" Ironhide looked down at the small femme then looked past, over at her bed, seeing Bumblebee laying there. He brought his attention back to Starfire and smirked at her. "**Oh…you're awake. What …uh…was going on in here?**" Starfire turned around and looked at Bee, he was still in stasis. She turned back to Ironhide and shrugged her shoulders. "**Honestly, Hide, I can't remember anything that happened…nor do I even know how we got back here…**"

Ironhide shook his head and looked down at her. Ratchet had done a good job of cleaning her up, but you could see the battle scars across her chest plate and some on her arms. "**Well, you should talk to Bumblebee whenever he wakes up or you could talk to Decal. But right now someone else wishes to have a word with you.**" Starfire raised a brow, thinking Optimus was probably the one that wanted to speak with her. She nodded at Ironhide and walked past him. "He's in his compartment bay, Star!" Starfire stopped in the middle of the hallway. "**Optimus is?**"

Ironhide stared at her for a few minutes then shook his head. "**No, Optimus doesn't wish to speak with you … Sunstreaker does.**" If Starfire could roll her optics, she would. She turned on her heel and went to find Sunny. '_Now, what does this one want?_' She walked down the maze of hallways, looking for Sunny's compartment bay. '**_Sunny…where are you?_**'

Sunstreaker sat in his room, looking over something that Optimus had given him when he heard Starfire. He smiled to himself and decided to mess with her for a bit. '**_Why do you want to know?_**' His voice spoke nonchalantly through his comlink. Starfire shook his head at the arrogant bots comment and grew frustrated rather quickly. She was not in the mood to play games with him today. '**_Sunny…_**' Sunstreaker could hear the anger in her voice, and to be honest he liked it. He thought it was funny. '**_Where are you, beautiful?_**' Starfire stopped walking and looked around her. '**_I'm in Bay C._**' She heard him call her beautiful but dismissed it. She was going to have to tell him about Bumblebee sooner or later and she definitely wanted to do it sooner.

'**_Well, I'm in Bay B. Fifth room down on the left._**' Starfire turned around and began to make her way to Bay B. She passed Sideswipe in the hallway; he must have been leaving his brothers room. He smiled at her as he passed. Honestly, Starfire always liked Sideswipe…she had a crush on him when she was younger but it faded after awhile. Sideswipe had turned into one of her really good friends and she wouldn't change it for the world. "**What does your brother want?**"

Sides stopped and turned around to look at her. "**I'm not sure. He just told Ironhide to go find you…" **Starfire nodded and gave him her thanks. She walked to Sunny's door and lightly rapped on it. Sunny opened the door and looked down at Starfire and smirked. "**Took you long enough.**" Starfire put a hand on his chest and pushed him into the room. "**What do you want to talk to me about?**" Starfire made her way over to his bed and sat down. Sunny closed his door after Starfire entered. He didn't bother to lock it, which put Star at ease. He walked over to her and just stood in front her, looking down at her.

Sunny hung his head for moment and thought how to best approach the conversation. He was really starting to gain feelings for Starfire before she left on her mission but she shot him down. "**Umm…so what's going on with you and Bumblebee?**" Star gave him a confused look. How the hell did he even know about the two of them? "**…I saw him carry you into your compartment bay last night.**" Star nodded slowly, she must have really been out of it. She began to remember the attacked and just stared at Sunstreaker for a few minutes. She was sure he was upset about it. "**Oh, umm… well me and Bumblebee are sort of together…**"

Sunstreaker stared at her, not sure of what to say next. He felt like someone had just ripped his spark out of his chest plate. He wasn't the romantic type but there was something about Starfire that he really liked. "**Oh.**" Starfire could hear the defeat and sadness in his voice and she had to admit to herself that she felt horrible. "**I'm sorry Sunny, it just kind of…happened.**" He shook his head and sat down next to her on the bed. "**It's fine...it's your choice.**" He looked at Star and smirked a bit. "**But you know…Bee doesn't have to know what goes on in my quarters.**"

Star raised a brow. "**Um…yeah Sunny, I don't think so.**" Sunstreaker put his hand on Starfire's leg and slightly rubbed it. This was starting to make her extremely uncomfortable. She doubted Sunny would hurt her but then again she wasn't sure anymore. He leaned in, close to her face and tried to kiss her. Star stopped him by putting a single hand on his chest and lightly pushing him away. "**Sunstreaker…**"

He leaned back to get a good look at her. "**What?**"

"**Stop.**" His hand was still on her leg, still rubbing it. Sunstreaker just stared into her eyes, he didn't want to stop. He wanted to be with her but of course Bumblebee was in the way. He leaned in again, this time more forcefully. He was a lot stronger than her and he knew it. This was beginning to look like a rape scene from some teen movie.

Before she knew it, Sunstreaker was on top her. She knew she didn't have the strength to push him, especially after what had happened to her last night. That doesn't mean that didn't stop her from trying. She placed both of her hands on his chest and tried her hardest to get him off her. He began to kiss her neck and she struggled underneath him. "**Sunny…get the hell off me!**" Sunstreaker was getting annoyed with Starfire pathetic attempts at pushing him off her, so he got up and took one wrist in each other and held them down on the bed. "**SUNSTREAKER!**" Starfire tried to kick from underneath him but it wasn't working. She felt defeated as she gave up and let him continue to kiss down her neck.

"**See, Starfire…you like it.**" Bumblebee had been searching around for Starfire and was told by an unknown source that Sunstreaker wished to talk to her. Bee made his way to Sunny's room and as he neared it, he could hear a familiar voice screaming from inside it. Bumblebee ran to the door and ripped open the door to see Sunstreaker on top of Starfire. Starfire was no longer screaming out. Sunny looked over his shoulder at Bee and got up off of Starfire. Bee stared at the two of them. Unforunately, he couldn't demand what was going on, on account of his vocal processors still being damaged. He glanced down at Star and noticed that she looked helpless and he hoped to Primus that she wasn't doing anything stupid. "**Hey, Bee.**"

Bumblebee snapped his head towards Sunny and stared him down, ready to hit the button on the whoop ass machine. '**_Sunsteaker…what the hell is going on?_**' Bee used his comlink to speak with Sunny, while Sunny spoke outloud. "**I don't know … why don't you ask Starfire. She's the one that came to visit.**"

"**What?!**" Star's optics widened as she scooted off Sunstreaker's bed. "**You asked me to come here!**" Sunny looked over at Star and then back at Bee and cockily shrugged his shoulders. "**I don't know what she's talking about.**" Bumblebee turned on his heel and left Starfire sitting on Sunstreaker's bed, staring out into the now abandoned hallway. She looked up at Sunny and shook her head. "**You're such an asshole, Sunny.**" She stood up from the bed and walked by him, hitting him hard in his chest plate with her shoulder. Sunstreaker didn't even try to go after her…he knew that Bee was probably pissed at her and that he would soon be able to have Starfire all to himself. Sunstreaker felt a little bad, only because Bumblebee was a good friend of his. He shook the thoughts from his mind, shut the door and laid down onto his bed.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Starfire ran down the hall, hoping to catch up with Bee, but he was nowhere to be found. She ran to his compartment bay but found that it was empty. She retreated down another hall and walked straight into the lounge area that the autobots made for themselves to relax. She saw Mudflap and Skids sitting in the middle of the room, she walked over to them asking if they had seen Bumblebee come through here. "**Uh, yeah…he looked pissed about something. That motha'fucka looked like he was going to kill someone.**" Starfire sighed and brought her hand to her forehead. "**Where did he go?**"

"**I don't know…I think he was going for a drive…**" Star nodded at Skids and sulked back to her room. She walked in and plopped down on her bed. '**_Bumblebee…_**' She tapped into his frequency, hoping he would answer her. Minutes passed and he didn't respond back. '**_Bee…please talk to me…_**'

Just when she thought all hope of talking to him was lost she heard '**_What, Star?_**' He sounded annoyed. She could tell he didn't want to speak with her at the current time. '**_Bee…what happened in Sunny's room isn't what it looked like…_**'

'**_What did I walk in on then?_**'

'**_I'm not entirely sure. I don't think it was his intention to hurt me…I think he just wanted to be close to me_**.' Bumblebee drove along the beach of Diego Garcia. He was speeding, but he didn't care since there were no pedestrians around. '**_Starfire…_**'

'**_No, let me finish. Sunny had asked Ironhide to find me so he could talk to me…so I went to talk to him and once I got in there, everything was fine but then he like…got on top of me and started to kiss me._**'

'**_And you liked it…?_**'

'**_No, Bee…I did not like it._**' There was annoyance in her face. How could Bumblebee even think that she would risk losing him as a mate? '**_I tried pushing him off of me, but a. he's stronger than me and b. I'm still weak from last night._**' She laid back in her bed, hoping that Bumblebee would realize she's not lying. She loved him way too much and she would die if she lost him.

'**_Why did he say…_**' Before he could even finish, Starfire cut him off. '**_Because he's a jealous little fuck and he wants me. And he calls himself your friend…_**' Bumblebee hit the brakes hard and turned around, making his way back to the base. He knew that Starfire couldn't have done something like that to him. He cared about her so much, he needed to take care of this problem before it got any worse.

* * *

Alright, that's it for this chapter!! Awww, no tears, there will be more shortly. =] And yeah, I know..sunny is such an assholeeeeeee. **Who wants to kick his ass?? **I think Bee might… ;]


	14. Headstrong

Okay guys, this chapter is extremely short. I'm suffering from Writers Block and I just couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted....so in desperation I just posted it. I will probably do this chapter over in the future...who knows. I promise the next chapter will be longer and a lot better. **REVIEW!! **Also, I have a new story out, called 'Dark Lust', it's a Friday the 13th fanfic, check it out if you're interested. =]

* * *

Sunstreaker was laughing and chatting with a bunch of the bots in the lounge area. Bumblebee walked into the lounge and stared at Sunny for a moment, not really sure if he wanted to engage him or not. Sunstreaker had been his friend for so long and for him to betray like them was a hard blow. Sunny turned his head to see Bumblebee standing a few feet behind him. He turned and looked back at his brother, who merely shook his head. Sunstreaker stood up and made his way over to Bee. "**Look…Bee, I'm sure she told you what happened, but I can assure you…she liked it.**" The cockiness in his tone was enough to set Bumblebee off but instead he just stood there and stared him, disgust written across his face plate.

Sunstreaker hung his head for a minute, and then realized that Bee wasn't going to take that as the truth. "**Okay, Bee… To be honest, I wasn't the nicest bot to her when we were working up on Cybertron, so I can understand why she didn't want to be with me. But after a while, I opened up to her more, accepted her and started developing feelings toward her and when I saw her with you I got really jealous.** " Bee nodded and turned on his heel, finally satisfied with Sunstreaker's answer. Sunny stared at the back of Bee as he walked away and then added "**I'm still going to fuck her…**"

Bumblebee abruptly stopped and turned, staring at Sunstreaker for a mere second before run at him and taking him to the ground. He had caught Sunny off guard, making Sunny hit the ground with full force. Bee quickly got to his feet, as did Sunstreaker. Sunny grabbed Bee and put him in a strong chokehold, while Bee kicked backwards at Sunny's legs and punched upwards hitting him in his face plate. Sunstreaker was a great fighter but Bee's passion for Starfire was a bit overwhelming for Sunny. He was in shock that Bumblebee had attacked him the way he did.

The other bots just stood up watching, not wanting to get it the way of the two. Punches were continuously being thrown, until Optimus and Ironhide ran in to break it up. Apparently, the ruckus was loud enough for them to hear in the next hangar. Optimus stepped into the middle of them, neither of them wanting to strike Optimus immediately stopped. "**What's going on?**" Sunstreaker straighten up and looked at Optimus, nothing escaping from beyond his lips. Bee pulled the same act, not sure what to tell Optimus. Ironhide shifted a bit uncomfortably, he knew what the fight was about. He knew how much Bumblebee cared for Starfire and he also knew that Sunstreaker had some kind of fascination with her. Sunny fascination seemed more like a lustful longing to Ironhide.

"**Sunstreaker?**" Optimus looked at Sunny, knowing that Bumblebee couldn't use his vocal processors. Sunny looked down at the ground and shuffled. He still didn't know what to say. He knew that Optimus didn't want any of the autbots fighting each other. He wanted them to act like a brotherhood, the numbers in the autobot alliance had drastically fallen when Megatron raged war on Cybertron. Sunny looked up again, but before he could speak Starfire burst into the hangar. She stomped over to Sunstreaker and pushed him hard in the chest. Ironhide jumped in front of her and held her back. Like in human society, the males are frowned upon if they put their hands on a female, same concept with the Autobots. The males never put their hands on a femme, unless it was during a battle and the femme was from the opposing side. "**What the hell is wrong with you?**"

Sunny looked up at Star, and for the first time in a long time, there was sympathy in his eyes. He didn't want Starfire to be upset with him but he wasn't the one who threw the first punch. "**Star, Bee attacked Sunny.**" Sideswipe went and stood by his brother. Star cocked a brow then looked at Bee, who shrugged at her. "**I did say something that pissed him off though, so…that's why he did it.**" Optimus nodded at Sunstreaker, finally getting an answer out of him, even if the answer wasn't actually directed to him. He looked over to Bumblebee then moved away from the two bots. "**I'll let you two _talk_ this out…**" Of course he was talking to Sunstreaker and Bumblebee.

Starfire moved over to Bee and put her arm around his waist and her head on his chest. She looked up at him and gave him a loving smile, she did feel a bit bad for Sunny, knowing that he had to watch them being all lovey. Bee smiled down at her and then looked back up at Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker stared at the two, he was actually happy that Starfire was happy. How did that human quote go again? If you love something, let it go? Sunny didn't think that he loved Starfire but he did have slight feelings for her. "**I'll back off…**" His voice was sincere. Sunstreaker didn't sound like had hurt feelings. He was soldier and he knew that he could always find someone else. He turned and walked back over to the other bots.


	15. Minor Annoyances

**Hey guys!! Yes, I am back. I am so sorry for the LONG delay but there's been a lot of stuff going on in my life...nothing dramatic though!! I was redecorating my room and then my computer had two viruses... . But it's all better now and it's upgraded to 4GB. =] This chapter isn't very long but I wanted to get it out!! **

**Please review!! **

* * *

"**Starfire…Bumblebee…**" Star and Bee turned to look over at Optimus, who had made his way further into the hangar. He was talking with Lennox and the couple obviously wasn't sure about what. He signaled for them to come over. They walked over to Optimus and Star was the first speak. "**Yes, sir?**"

"**We need you to take Sam and Mikaela to New York. You're going to pick up a man named Simmons.**" Optimus was speaking more directly to Starfire, since Bumblebee had already met Simmons. "**Then you will go find a boy named Leo. He's Sam's age. Unfortunately, he was dragged into the fight Sam's first year of college.**" Starfire nodded, understanding her new assignment, but only slightly.

"**Why are we getting these other people?**" Starfire shot Optimus a puzzled look. Optimus let out a heavy sigh, and put a hand to his head. "**There's been talk that Megatron is going to try to send some smaller cons to scope out Sam at this school. They are also being sent to Simmons and Leo, since they're now involved in the fight.**" Again, Starfire nodded. She looked over at Bee, his expression was blank. "**They've done it before…during Sam's first year. They sent a smaller femme, who was disguised as a human.**" Again, Star nodded. She knew that the decepticons weren't stupid and she knew that they were merciless. Just because they wanted Sam, doesn't mean they wouldn't kill a hundred innocent people to get to him.

"**Are we going by ourselves?**" Starfire figured that Optimus would send one or two reinforcements with them, due to what happened shortly after Decal was picked up. Star thought for a moment, wondering if Optimus would send Decal and Ironhide then she slightly rolled her eyes. She didn't want to have to put up with those two fucking all the time. Granted, Starfire knew what kind of relationship she and Bumblebee shared but she tried to be as professional as she could when she was put on a mission.

"**Yes, for now. I feel you two can handle yourselves but if anything happens I will send you aid.**" Starfire nodded and smiled up at Optimus. She was thankful that Optimus trusted them in their new mission.

Star couldn't shake the feeling that Optimus was leaving some important information out but she never doubted the leadership skills that Optimus possesses. She just had to wonder to herself what he was leaving out or if she was just overreacting. Optimus had walked away but Starfire and Bee stayed behind. Starfire was still, still arguing with herself. Bumblebee looked down at her and saw confusion plastered onto her faceplate. He put his arm around her and she looked up, smiling at him, trying to break out of the war that was raging in her mind.

"**I guess we should go then?**" She continued to look up at Bee and he just looked down at her and gave her a slight smile. He took his arm from her shoulder and stuck his arm out, gesturing for her to go ahead of him. She smiled as she transformed and drove past him out of the hangar.

*********

The drive to pick up Simmons was long and exhausting. As a little joke Bee made him sit with Star in her alt. Bee was going to pay for that. Simmons wouldn't shut the hell up. He constantly talked to Starfire about 'Sector 7' and his original theory about the giant alien robots. He also mentioned his first encounter with the Optimus and the other autobots. Star didn't pay too much attention, she caught a few things here and there; she just nodded and agreed at the appropriate moments. "**So then…they handcuff me to the pole and start asking me questions about Sector 7 and whatnot. I refused to answer and you're boyfriend took a leak on me…or as Optimus called it…he 'lubricated' on me.**" Star chuckled a bit when she heard that. Definitely sounds like something Bumblebee would do. He's so classy…isn't he?

'**_Bee…I hate you._**'

'**_Why?_**' His voice through the comlink began to laugh. It's nice to see someone having a good time with Star's new found misery.

'**_He… won't… shut… up…._**' Starfire spaced out her words, making it clear to Bumblebee that she was irritated. If he knew what was good for him…he'd lay off the jokes.

'**_I'm sorry babe. It's not too much farther to get Leo. We'll switch off. You can have Mikaela back and I'll take Simmons and Leo._**'

'**_Good._**' Starfire was happy that she was going to have her new buddy, Mikaela, back with her. Mikaela was a lot like Starfire, in the sense that she was one tough cookie and she would do anything for who she loves.

Starfire felt eyes on here and she knew that they had to be Simmons because he was the only one in the car with her. She looked over and he began to weave another tale about Sector 7 and conspiracy theories. Star slowly turned her head back to the road. She only wished she could open the door and jump out but being that her body was the car…it would do no good.

Starfire couldn't even turn off her holoform. There were so many cars on the highway; someone was bound to notice a car with no driver and some lunatic talking to himself in the passenger seat.

Thankfully it only took a few hours to get to Leo's house. He was waiting on the porch. There was a surprised look on his face; Optimus must not have told him that Star was coming. "**Who…who is that?**" He pointed at Star as he slowly descended the porch steps. The boy sounded a bit frantic, a bit nervous. Surely, he's seen the autobots before so why the hell was he so jittery?

"**That's Starfire. She's Bee's mate. She's coming with us.**" Sam spoke to Leo, as he pointed at Starfire. She remained in the car and looked out over at Leo, giving him a polite smile.

"**…She's human and she's Bumblebee's mate?**"

Sam stared at Leo for a second, not believing how stupid the boy sounded. "…**No you dumbass, she's an autobot… She's using a holoform.**"

"**And what the hell is a 'holoform?'**" Leo made quotations in the air and took a quick glance over at Star, who gave him a confused wave. Sam sighed and put a hand to his head. It was very clear to Starfire that he did not want to explain all of this right now. He probably wanted to get the damn kid in the car and explain it on the way to their new destination.

Simmons had made his way out of the car. Starfire let out a sigh of relief and then got out herself and walked over to Mikaela. "**Look, old man…do not start with me. I've had a very trying day.**" Leo spoke fast. The kid looked like some lunatic that made a break from the asylum. Something didn't seem right.

Starfire tried to seem a bit calm but she was starting to get worried. She wondered if maybe this is how the kid always acted.

"**He's a bit spastic, huh?**" Mikaela nodded to Starfire and began to tell her how he acted when she first met him. Star couldn't help but laugh. So, it turns out he was the pathetic college boy that was constantly on the prowl for nookie and any juicy information that he could put onto his website. Truly pathetic.

Starfire asked Mikaela if Leo was always this spastic and she told her he only acted that way when he was scared or stressed out. She wasn't 100% sure but from what she's seen so far, that's what it seemed like to her.

Simmons and Leo were arguing and Mikaela had told Starfire that this was going to happen quite often. She shook her head, she couldn't deal with this crap either but she was going to have to suck it up. "**Hey guys! We need to move…like … now!**" Star shouted over Simmons and Leo, making herself known, probably all the way down the street. They both turned and stared at her. Leo was the one who broke the silence. "**…No need to get all snotty…**" Starfire rolled her eyes and walked back over to her car and hopped in.

Mikaela got into the passenger seat and let out a sigh. "**I am so happy; you stuck all the boys in there.**" She pointed at Bee and laughed. Starfire laughed too and nodded. "**Yeah … I can't take another minute of that Simmons character talking about 'Sector 7' or any of that other crap.**" Star recalled part of the conversation with Simmons. He had mentioned what he had done to Bumblebee shortly after he first met the autobots. '_We had him tied down and we started to freeze him. Thought he'd make a good experiment. The guys gave him some electric shocks…tried to figure out how he worked and what not… _' Star was absolutely disgusted by this and wondered why Bee didn't say anything about it to her. He more than likely didn't want to upset her.

Mikaela must have noticed the sudden silence that filled the Jaguar. "**…You alright, hun?**" Star broke from her trance and quickly glanced over at Mikaela. "**…Oh…um…yeah. I was just thinking about something. I'm all good.**" She gave Mikaela a reassuring smile, not wanting to worry her with petty memories.

Starfire and Mikaela began to talk about random things, such as past relationships and Mikaela's father. Star told Mikaela about her family back on Cybertron and their untimely fate. In the middle of their conversations, Bumblebee interrupted. "**Starfire…**"

"**Yeah, babe?**" Star couldn't be sure but she knew that there was something wrong. Bumblebee's voice sounded a bit off to her.

"**…Look who's here...**" Starfire tried to look around the yellow camaro, trying to see if there was danger in front of her. That's when she saw him…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!! So who do you guys think is there??  
**

** Again, sorry for the delay guys!! I promise the next chapter won't take this long!! I love you all!! REVIEW!!!**


	16. Another Old Friend

**Hey guys!! I wanted to get this out quickly so you wouldn't have to wait!! Ummm...I don't like how I wrote this chapter but whatever...it's gonna have to do. There are a few things that might be confusing, so if you're confused let me know and I'll explain in the next chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

* * *

Star mouthed the bots name as she looked up at him. She felt Mikaela staring at her. "**…Wh…who is that?**" He stood in all his glory on the side of the road, on a small hill. Luckily, the area that they were currently in was empty of any human beings, except for the ones that already knew about the giant robots.

Starfire mouthed his name again, trying to make her voice work properly. She was in shock. She thought that he had perished with the masses up on Cybertron. "**...Star!**" Mikaela was clearly frightened now as the large aerial bot moved towards the yellow camaro. Sam, Leo, and Simmons all exited the car and Bumblebee began to transform.

"**Ahh...Bumblebee…I should have known.**" His voice boomed down from the hill. Mikaela hopped out of Star's alt and ran over to Sam and gripped him tightly.

"**Babe…it's alright. Bee said he's an autobot.**"

Starfire quickly transformed and ran up and jumped up onto the large bot. "**SILVERBOLT!**" The bot laughed as Star jumped into his arms and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "**Hello, Starfire…it's nice to see you again as well.**" He laughed a bit then released Star and put her lightly back onto the ground. He walked over to Bee and slapped him hard on the back. "**Nice to see you both actually…took me forever to find this place.**" He laughed again, a booming laugh.

Starfire looked Silverbolt up and down. "**You know…the military doesn't use that type of aircraft anymore…**" Star looked at the Concorde that made up Silverbolt's alt. He was dark gray, with no sign of alien tattoos. He looked very clean cut. Very professional.

"**Oh no…I know. I found this at some Air and Space museum that I crashed landed near.**" He shrugged. "**…It looked pretty sweet. Oh well.**" He laughed again. It was nice to see him in such good spirits, especially after coming from some desolate planet…or maybe even from the war ridden Cybertron.

Starfire laughed and shook her head. "**Well…that's what counts right?**" She winked at him.

Bumblebee moved closer to Starfire and put his arm around her tiny frame. He noticed a rather large capsule lying on the ground next to Silverbolt. "**What is that?**" He asked as he pointed down at the capsule.

Silverbolt looked down near his feet then looked back up to Bumblebee. "**Ahh…yes. Come here.**" He picked up the capsule and handed it to Starfire, who reached him first. She opened it slowly and looked inside. She snapped her head up and stared at Silverbolt as she absentmindedly handed the capsule to Bumblebee. Star didn't know what to say at first then the words just flew out of her mouth. "**…Where did you find it?**" Her voice was low, even though she knew that the humans had no idea what Bumblebee and Starfire just looked at.

Bumblebee looked up at Silverbolt as well and stared at him as Star had. Bumblebee said nothing. "**…Bolt…?**" Starfire pressed.

He sighed and looked down at Star and then over to Bee. "**I found it back at our old base. It was the only one there…**" Starfire cocked a brow. There was no logical way that could be at the old Autobot HQ.

"**…That's impossible. Wasn't it evacuated?**" Starfire stared down at the now closed capsule. "**…You have to take this Optimus immediately and then I would suggest you show Ratchet and Wheeljack.**"

Silverbolt nodded. He knew that Optimus would be extremely interested in what he was harboring in the capsule. "**Watch over it carefully…**" Silverbolt nodded at Starfire again. She looked to Bumblebee with a glint of hope in her optics. She smiled up at him and made her way over to the group of confused humans.

"**That's Silverbolt…obviously. He's one of our aerial autobots. He's actually an aerialbot commander. Very highly respected.**" Starfire turned to see Bumblebee quietly talking to Silverbolt. She turned back to the group and smiled. "**That capsule that he has…**" Her voice started to die out as she tried to find the words that best described what she just witnessed.

"**…Well inside there's a sparkling…**" All of them cocked a brow.

"**What's a sparkling?**" Leo stared at the capsule in a mixture of fear and amazement.

"**Is it like a baby transformer?**" Mikaela looked over at the capsule and then up to Starfire who nodded.

"**Yes…it's like a baby transformer. Silverbolt has told us that he found it in our old headquarters. We're not sure how it got there or how long its been there…but it looks like it's alive and very healthy.** **This is an amazing discovery. And I must say…this is a great news to our race.**" Starfire felt Bumblebee put his hand on her lower back as he came to stand next to her. He nodded in agreement at Star's words.

Star turned to Silverbolt and gave him the coordinates to the new Autobot HQ. Silverbolt tucked the capsule away and took off immediately. Optimus would be very pleased with Silverbolt's astonishing find.

"**So Star…does this mean that your race can reproduce?**" Sam looked between Starfire and Bumblebee. She shrugged.

"**We're not sure how this sparkling was created…there are a few different ways it might have been created. For instance…there might be an autobot lurking around on Cybertron and made the sparkling him or herself. Meaning, they found spare parts and built it. Or maybe it was the product of a sexual encounter. It could have even been a result of budding, which would mean that bubbles and lesions of liquid metal form on a robot's chest, accompanied by energy discharge. The process grows more intense, until a large mass of liquid metal bursts free from the chest and slowly forms into a ****protoform****-like blank figure, and then solidifies into a full Transformer.**" The group all stared at Starfire like she was crazy. It's obvious that they had no idea what she was talking about, and why should they? Starfire tried explaining it the best way she can. "**…If you aren't a transformer it's, obviously, very hard to understand.**"

Bumblebee kept his hand on Starfire's lower back and then leaned in and kissed her lightly on her cool metal cheek. She looked up at Bee and smiled at him. He was happy to finally hear some good news, especially news that might save their race.

"**Should we get back to Optimus too?**" Sam spoke up, looking up at Bumblebee and Starfire. It felt like it's been forever since he's seen then in their more natural forms.

"**No…we have different matters to take care of.**" Starfire transformed back into her alt mode and opened up the passenger door for Mikaela. Her holoform appeared in the driver's seat and she watched as Bee transformed back into his alt mode.

"**Message from Starfleet, captain…**" Bumblebee's radio spoke loudly, reminding Star of their next objective.

"**…Optimus wants us to scope out an island in the Indian ocean … not far from Diego Garcia.**" She called out from the car to Sam.

Sam stared up at Star, confusion strewn across his face. "**Why…?**"

"**Well Diego Garcia really isn't big enough for the autobots to live on. They want to find an island for us to live at…you know once this war is over.**" Star looked at the group and a slight frown spread across her face. "**…Since we can't go back to Cybertron.**" The words stung her. She wished everyday that she would one day be able to return to Cybertron but she knew that her wish was never going to come true. Cybertron was lost to the war and would never be the same again.

Sam nodded and waited for Bee's avatar to appear in the driver's seat. Once he appeared they drove off, and Bumblebee told the guys where they were headed, as Starfire told Mikaela. "**So it's an island off of India…near Gujarat…it's about 185 acres. That's big enough for most of the autobots, for now. Optimus wants to make sure we have a place to stay once the war is over. Also, with the find of that sparkling, I'm sure he's going to want to keep it there and have it watched over by Wheeljack or Ratchet. We can't have the decepticons finding out about it.**"

Mikaela looked over at Starfire and sighed. "**That would be really bad…**" She put a hand to her head, as she turned to look back out the window. There was silence for a few moments until Mikaela gasped and turned quickly toward Starfire's avatar. "**Why can't you and Bee take care of it?**" She looked at Star with excited eyes. "**You guys could always practice for when you have a little transformer.**" She smiled slyly and Star began to laugh.

"I **have more important matters to attend to…like helping to end this war.**" Mikaela pursed her lips together and began to pout. "**Bee and I will become parents when we're good and ready.**" Starfire laughed as she turned towards Mikaela, only to see her pouting like a small child.

"**Mikaela…we not even be able to reproduce sexually. We have to find out from Wheeljack how the sparkling was created first. If it was just built then we might have an issue.**"

Mikaela cocked a brow. "**What sort of issue?**"

"**Well…our HQ was abandoned…so if the sparkling was recently built…then who built it? For all we know it might have been a decepticon sneaking around. Just because it had blue optics doesn't mean it's an autobot. Frenzy has blue optics and he's a decepticon. Your little pet, Wheelie, has blue optics and he's an ex-decpticon." **Star shrugged, then turned her attention back to the road.** "We have to be careful.**"

"**Okay well…then let me ask you this. If you can reproduce sexually…how do you do it…? Is it like humans…?**"

Starfire laughed and shook her head. "**No…it's not like human intercourse at all. We connect through our sparks…like they can merge and transport DNA. The femme doesn't get pregnant though…the DNA is sent to Primus. Sparklings are basically made in a lab…in a test tube sort of thing.**" Star's voice drifted, she wasn't sure if Mikaela was going to be able to understand any of this. "**Just think of a very large test tube. They grow until they are mature enough to be taken out and then the parents are able to take them. And they grow like a human child would, sort of." **Star shrugged again and tried to continue explaining the best way she could. It was very difficult to try and explain robotic reproduction to humans.** "Now the problem is…we don't have Primus to register the DNA. I'm sure that Wheeljack can figure out something though…he's our mad scientist.**" Star laughed again and recalled a few of Wheeljack's wacky inventions back on Cybertron, when things were still peaceful.

"**Sorry…this must be so confusing for you.**" Mikaela shook her head then laughed. "**Nah, I'm following. It's just very difficult…for you guys I mean. Then again…it must be nice to not get all fat and moody and stuff." **She laughed again. **"You know all the normal human pregnancy symptoms.**"

Starfire laughed and nodded. She wondered for a moment if she and Bee would ever have a sparkling of their own. Of course she would love one but she wasn't sure if she was ready for that, she was still very young and had a long life ahead of her. Or so she hoped.

Just then, Mikaela interrupted her thoughts. "**Do you guys get married?**"

"**Oh, no. Once we find a mate we usually stay with them for life. Granted, there are bots who 'break up' with another bot and whatnot. For instance, I'm Bumblebee's second mate.**" She continued to look forward and smiled a little when she looked at Bee driving in front of her. She loved the way he drove, so smooth.

"**Second mate…?**" This seemed to be a huge surprise to Mikaela. Bumblebee was usually very quiet about his other relationship. He was hurt so badly, he hated to think about it…so why would he ever mention it?

"**Yeah…he dated Arcee for quite some time. But she broke up with him and started seeing another bot. Bee was heartbroken.**" Star shook her head and looked over at Mikaela. "**Don't mention anything to him.**" Mikaela shook her head, promising not to say anything to Bee about their current conversation.

"**_…Hey babe…_**"

"**_Hmm?_**"

"**_We need to stop. I'm getting exhausted. Follow me off this next exit and we'll get onto a ship tomorrow._**"

"**_Alright. How far do you think we'll get tomorrow?_**"

"**_Well the ride on the ship is going to be very long. It will take us about 5 days to get to England. Optimus doesn't want us to go to Diego Garcia…_**"

**"_…Why not?_**" Star cocked a brow and felt Mikaela's eyes staring at her. Mikaela obviously couldn't hear Bumblebee and Starfire comlink conversation but she felt that something might be wrong. Starfire turned to her and put one hand up, trying to tell her not to worry.

"**_He feels it's safer for Sam to stay away. He tried to get ahold of you to tell you but you were too busy chatting with Mikaela._**" He began to laugh. Starfire made a face at Bumblebee, even though he couldn't see it. "**_He wanted to tell you that the cons have been sniffing around. They think we're going to bring him back to Diego Garcia for safe keeping._**"

"**_…Then I guess that makes them morons. And he thinks it's safer to take Sam, Mikaela, Simmons and Leo to an abandoned island, instead of an island filled with giant robots and soldiers?_**" Starfire laughed.

"**_Guess so. Alright, I love you…I'll let you get back to Mikaela._**" Starfire could tell how tired Bumblebee was. His voice sounded so shot, like he could fall asleep at any minute. Starfire hadn't even noticed how dark it had gotten outside. It could have been 3 o'clock in the morning for all she knew.

"**_Love you too, honeybee._**" Star laughed and turned back to Mikaela. She ignored Bee's protests of the nickname and began talking to Mikaela more about the cybertronian reproduction rituals.

* * *

**This chapter was very blah and I do apologize for that...my brain isn't working properly today. But tell me what you guys think...what you think should be changed. Do you like where the plot is going? Do you think the plot needs to be redone? I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! **

**Please review....it really helps me out and it makes the chapters come out a lot faster!!**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys…bad news... my laptop is broken again!! I have the same virus but I'm in the process of getting it fixed. I should have it fixed within the next 7-10 days. I will update soon…I love and miss you all!!


End file.
